Gem Elites
by RENEGADE1357
Summary: Most teenagers worry about their school life. These teenagers worry about the fate of the world... and their school life. Steven isn't the only human-gem hybrid around. Join the descendants of group of gem warriors as they fight for their planet and try to pass high school
1. The Best

_((So I was having a Steven Universe marathon with my little brother and that was literally the first time I even laid eyes on that show. Yeah it started off kinda silly but it actually turned into something I enjoy watching. I mean after a while I was telling him to hurry up and put on the next one. Then it got me thinking. Earth was ground zero for this huge war right? Other than the Crystal Gems, corrupted gems, and the gems on Homeworld that come to earth are there any other gems around? If there are, did any of them give up their physical form for a child like Rose? And of course that thought was just fuel for me. So let's see how this turns out))_

 _((I'm gonna start this story a little while before Steven learned to pull his shield out at will))_

A short young man sat cross-legged on the shore on Beach City. This boy was Steven Universe. The son of Rose Quartz, a great warrior from another planet who fought for earth. For the moment Steven was trying to activate his gem and pull out his mother's shield

"Concentrate... Concentrate...! Concentrate! And shield!" Steven yeld as he surrounded himself in a pink bubble "Darn it! Maybe I need some brain food to help me focus better"

With that in mind Steven decided to pay his friend a visit at the local doughnut shop. Steven's walk was soon interrupted when the ground started shaking wildly. Without warning an enormous beetle like creature bursted out of the ground

"Wah!" Steven yelled as he was sent flying and stuck himself inside a bubble as a reflex

The beetle crawled up and tired to bite threw Steven's bubble

"No! Stay back!" Steven demanded trying to keep the bubble from popping

Beetle bit down as hard as it could and popped the bubble but Steven managed to get away before getting eaten and dive in a crack in the mountain

"Hey ugly! Don't think you got away from me!" a voice yelled out

Three individuals, two boys and a girl, were standing on the other side of the beach. They didn't look like anything special. The boy who insulted the beetle was a little taller than average with tan skin was wearing a red tank-top, and black jean shorts. The other boy was was a little shorter. He was wearing glasses, a green button up shirt, and a fingerless glove on his left hand. The girl was the shortest out of the three. Her light brown hair covering half her face wearing, a pink sweater, and a skirt

"It's dangerous here! Run!" Steven yelled at them

"Relax kid we came to help you" the tanned skin boy said

The girl took off and charged at the beetle. The beetle faced her and shot a huge amount of purple fire out of it's mouth but she jumped in the air to dodge her. The girl lifted her right sleeve to reveal a yellow gem bellow her shoulder

"She's a Gem?!" Steven gasped

The girl placed her hand over the gem causing it to glow and pulled out a large spiked club. She flipped in the air and smacked the beetle on the top of it's head making it stagger

"I got a bone to pick with that thing too!" the boy in glasses said stepping up and taking off his glove, showing the blue gem on the back of his hand "Try my fire you freak!"

The boy made a fist, kneeled down and grabbed his left arm with his right hand. The gem glowed and fired a blue laser and sent the beetle flying

"I don't understand..." Steven mumbled

"Nice" the tan boy smiled "But leave some for me man"

The boy stepped up and stuck his hand in the back of his shirt. There was a white flash and the boy was suddenly holding a katana with a rectangular blade

"You can have the first move Beetle Boy" he smirked

The beetle started blasting purple fireballs rapidly. The boy was just slowly walking foward and deflecting the fireballs like they were nothing. That seemed to frighten the creature because it backed up

"You done? Good" the boy grinned as he dashed foward and cut the monster down

The beetle popped and was reduced to nothing more than an unactive gem

The tan boy put the gem in a small white bubble and sent it away "Another one bites the dust"

Steven was still sitting in the ground trying to process all of this. The girl walked up and held out her hand to help him up. Steven brought himself back to reality and walked over to the boys

"Man that thing was annoying" the tanned boy groaned still holding his katana

"You said it... We chased it for so long I don't even know where we are anymore" the other one commented

"Beach City" Steven annouced

"Huh?" both boys questioned

"You're in Beach City. I live here" Steven smiled

"Well sorry about the disturbance. You okay kid?"

"I'm fine" Steven answered

"Well we guess we owe you an explanation" the tanned boy said while getting rid of his katana "I'm Onyx. Four-eyes over there is Topaz and she's Citrine. You're probably wondering what that monster was"

"It was a corrupted gem" Steven said

"Uhh... yeah actually" Onyx said confused "Well you might wanna know how we pulled out those weapons"

"From your gems" Steven answered again

"Did someone beat us here?" Onyx asked his friends

"How do you know all this?" Topaz asked

He lifted his shirt to show his gem "My name's Steven by the way"

"You're... like us?" Onyx gasped

"Steven was your mother a gem?" Topaz asked

"Yeah. Her name was Rose Quartz" Steven answered

"Rose Quartz?! The Rose Quartz?!" Onyx yelled

"Steven you probably figured this out already but we're half gems like you" Topaz smiled "Wow... never met another one outside of us before. Well it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Steven smiled

Out of nowhere three women fell form the sky, one was very tall with large gauntlets, one was short with purple skin holding a whip, the last one had pale skin and was holding a spear

"Whoa!" Onyx gasped as he pushed Steven behind him and pulling out his katana "Who are these guys?!"

"Steven are you okay?!" the pale skin women asked

"I'm okay" Steven answered his friend

"You know these guys?" Onyx asked

Steven introduced the three the women as his friends Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst

Onyx smirked and spun his sword "Well this day is just fool of surprises"

"That katana..." Pearl mumbled

"What about it?" Oynx asked

"It belongs to Agate" she replied

"You know my mom?" Oynx said stunned

All of the gems went back to Steven's home to talk. Pearl explained that Rose and Agate were once friends and fought together during the war until one day Agate just disappeared

"So our moms knew each other huh? Small world..." Onyx mumbled "What was my mom like?"

"Agate was a strong independent warrior. During their first encounter Rose and Agate fought each other into a draw. I'm not sure how but that actually made them respect each other. Agate's only flaw was her desire to fight. She always rushed into battle without a plan or hesitation. But that's who she was so we all accepted. Agate even led her own resistance like Rose"

"The Gem Elites right?" Topaz asked "That's what our dads told us. That mine and Citrine's moms worked with Agate"

"Yes" Pearl nodded "The Gem Elites were very skilled. It was rare to see a single scratch on them when they came back from battle. But jsut like Agate they disappeared"

"Now we know where they went" Garnet commented "Like Rose they started their own families"

Onyx walked up to Steven and held out his hand "Since our moms were friends there's no excuse why we can't be friends too"

Steven smiled and shook his hand

"Well any friends of Steven's are friends of ours" Pearl smiled and walked over to Citrine "It's very nice to meet you"

Citrine got nervous and hid behind Topaz

"Something wrong?" Pearl wondered

"Don't mind her. She's shy around new people. And she doesn't talk much to begin with so new people just makes her talk even less" Onyx said

"People always kinda shunned us for our gifts so after a while we just decided to keep to ourselves" Topaz explained "We'll always help people but we don't attention"

"Yeah and if I have to hear one more person calls us freaks I'm gonna loose it!" Oynx declared

"Yeah a lot of people call me weird too. But a lot of people nice my gift as well and that helps me forget all the bad stuff" Steven announced

Oynx smiled "You're a good kid Steven. And sorry about getting you wrapped up in our little fight earlier. That thing took off the second we showed up and we followed it here"

"It's okay. Stuff like that happens to me a lot" Steven shrugged

"I hear that. But I still feel kinda bad so how bout we give you a tour of our temple to make it up to you? You guys can come too" Oynx offered

"Really?" Steven smiled

"Sure" Topaz said "It's the less we can do"

"You even have a Warp Pad. That'll makess thing easier" Oynx smirked stepping on the teleporter "You coming or what?"

Topaz and Citrine stepped on the pad and gestured the others over. The Crystal Gems walked on with them. The pad glowed brightly and they were transported to a huge building with the Warp Pad in the building

"Whoa!" Steven gasped "You live here?!"

"No this is just the living room. Our rooms are in there" Topaz said pointed to a door with circle with four dots on it

"Wow..." Steven said looking around

Oynx walked off the Warp Pad and gestured to the whole room "Welcome to the temple of the Gem Elites!"

 _((I hope any Steven Universe fans enjoys this story. Question, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	2. Temple Tour

_((So I really like how the first chapter came out. So I'm gonna keep this going for as long as I can))_

 _((Quick Recap: Steven met three half-gems like himself, Onyx, Topaz, & Citrine. They called themselves the Gem Elites. After taking care of a small pest problem, the Elites took the Crystal Gems back to their temple))_

"Welcome to our humble abode" Onyx said

"Wow... Your house is a lot bigger than mine" Steven pointed out

"And this is just the living room" Onyx smirked "Wanna see our rooms?"

"Yes!" Steven yelled with excitement

"Hold on Onyx. Do you think that's a good idea?" Topaz asked "He's just a kid"

"What? Nah, Ste-man's a man. Just look at him, he's practically grown"

Steven was making a silly face

"See?" Onyx smiled

"Hmm... What do you think Citrine?" Topaz asked

Without uttering a single word, Citrine stood there and looked at her friends

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy Cit! I can't listen that fast!" Onyx yelled covering his ears

"See even she thinks it's a bad idea" Topaz scolded

"Okay, what if I watch him?" Onyx offered

Once again CItrine stood there in silence

"Yes!" Onyx cheered and ran over to Steven "Thanks Cit!"

"Wait, she said yes?" Steven asked in confusion

"Yeah didn't you hear her?" Onyx asked

"Not really?" Steven shrugged "How did you two?"

"The three of us have been together for a long time Steven. Sometimes we don't need words. It's hard to explain but it's like without her even opening her mouth Topaz and I can hear her every word" Onyx explained

"Maybe she's psychic..." Steven mumbled

"Dude..." Onyx stopped and turned his back to the door "...that would be awesome"

The gem on Onyx's back glowed and the door opened to a room that resembled outer space

"Wow!" Steven yelled

The room went on forever and and was filled with small floating landmarks, stars, and asteroids

"You like it? I don't why my mom liked space so much but she did. Maybe she liked sleeping under the stars. Can't say I blame her though. I mean, who could have trouble sleeping when this is your ceiling?" Onyx joked walking along a self-assembling walkway

Steven hesitated to take a step in fear of falling

"Don't be nervous Ste-man. The rocks form as you walk on them so you won't fall or anything"

"Okay..." Steven closed his eyes and took a step and was relieved to see some rocks formed under his foot like his new friend said

"Let me ask you something Ste-man. Do you think our moms made the right decisions?" Onyx asked

"I don't understand what you mean" Steven replied

"Nevermind..." Onyx smiled faintly

"Go ahead you can tell me" Steven smiled

The two reached a large landmass and sat down on the edge

Onyx looked down "For as long I can remember, Gems have been after Topaz, Cit and me. Like it's their life mission to capture us... or kill us. I get why our moms decided to rebel but..."

Steven looked at him "Onyx?"

"Do you think our mom did the right thing doing what they did?" Onyx asked

"I think they wanted what they have right now. Freedom. A family. And I don't just mean us, I mean their teams too. Like my mom. She saw the best in everything. And she trusted the Crystal Gems with her life. Like a family is suppose to" Steven smiled

"So your mom was a warrior with a soft spot for her team and earth?" Onyx smirked

"That's what I was told. What about you?" Steven asked

Onyx chuckled "Uhh, I was told my mom was a hyper woman with a big ego"

The boys shared a laugh

"I like you Ste-man. You got a good heart" Onyx said

"And you have a wild one" Steven laughed

"Hey like mother like son" Onyx smirked

"Hey can we see the other's rooms?" Steven asked

"No dice buddy. We can't get in there without their say so, but there is a place you can see" Onyx grinned

Onyx led Steven to the edge of his room and had them jump into a wormhole looking passage. They came in the heart of the temble where a ginormous group of bubbles filled the ceiling

"We have a room like this back at our temple but not as many bubbles" Steven commented

"I could tell you some stories Ste-man" Onyx smirked

A sad look crossed over Onyx's face

"What's wrong?" Steven asked

"A few of those gems are some of the ones who came for us. We had no choice but to..." Onyx took a deep breath "Hopefully one day we'll un-bubble them and maybe we can be friends"

"I'm sorry you had to do that" Steven frowned

"It's okay. It's not like they're dead or anything so there's still hope I guess" Onyx started walking towards a door "Come on let's get back. Other's are probably freaking out that we've been gone for so long"

The boys made their way back to the temple where they found Pearl freaking out over the exact thing Onyx said

"Steven thank goodness!" Pearl yelled hugging the boy

Onyx walked over to Topaz and Citrine who were covering their ears "Has she been doing that long?"

"Yes and she won't shut up...!" Topaz groaned

Citrine nodded

A man walked in the front door. This man was tall, was wearing sunglasses and was carrying a large duffel bag

"Uncle!" Onyx smiled and ran over with the other two

"Welcome back" Topaz greeted the man

Citrine walked up and smiled "We missed you"

The Crystal Gems' jaws dropped at Citrine's voice. It was soft and innocent despite her ability to smash monsters with a huge club

"Good to be back. Have you been behaving?" the man asked

Onyx chuckled and dodged the question "Uncle please, we have guests"

The man walked up and held hos hand out "Nice to meet you. The name's Jackson. I'm Onyx's uncle"

Garnet shook his hand "It's very nice to make your acquaintance"

"Thank you for alloying us into your home" Pearl said respectfully

"And for the food!" Amethyst yelled raiding the fridge

"Our food..." Jackson mumbled

"It was either that or the sofa" Topaz pointed out

"Enjoy our food... I guess" Jackson looked at Steven and gasped "Steven?"

"You know me?" Steven asked

"Of course. I'm Greg's old friend" Jackson smiled

"Who's Greg?" Topaz asked

"My dad" Steven answered

"Dude do both our families know each other?!" Onyx asked loudly

 _((Well looks like we're gonna get another explanation next time. You know the drill. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thank for reading!))_


	3. First Day

_((Fair Warning: This chapter might piss you off a little))_

 _((Quick Recap: Steven got a small tour of the Gem Elite's temple just before Oynx's uncle showed up. Uncle Jackson then announced that he knew Steven's dad Greg and recognized Steven from somewhere))_

"So... let me get this straight. You and Steven's dad, this Greg guy, know each other and you were there when Steven was a baby?" Oynx asked

"That's right" Jackson nodded

"So you knew there were other half-gems and you didn't tell us?" Topaz asked

"I wanted to but something told me that you'd find each other sooner or later" Jackson said

"Of course..." Onyx sighed

"How do you know my dad?" Steven asked

"I met him at one of his concerts" Jackson explained "Not gonna lie, he's not bad. Anyway, it was a some time before you was born, Steven, and we stayed in contact. Next thing you know he's going on about some woman he met and how she's the most amazing thing on this planet. A few months went by Greg sent me a picture of his new born son. I noticed Steven's gem on his stomach and Greg explained the deal with Rose. I wasn't hard putting the pieces together"

"Got it" Topaz commented

"Did you ever tell Greg about us?" Onyx asked

"Nope. Again, I knew you'd all figure it out" Jackson chuckled

All the half-gem kids groaned at Jackson's answer

"I hate to be THAT guy, but have you forgotten what day it is?" Jackson asked smirking at the Elites

"Yeah yeah..." Oynx grumbled

"We know..." Topaz sighed

Citrine nodded and walked off with the boys

"Is something wrong?" Steven asked

"Yeah... School starts back up tomorrow" Onyx pouted "Tenth grade... Yay"

"You don't want to go to this place?" Steven wondered

"Let's just say we'd rather be fighting currupted gems then go there" Topaz answered

"No complaining" Jackson ordered

"Mr. Jackson, it was a pleasure meeting you, but we must be getting back" Garnet said

"What?" Onyx and Steven gasped

"She's right Steven" Pearl said "You can come visit your friends another day"

"Alright" Steven frowned "Bye guys"

"See you later Ste-man" Oynx waved

"Bye" Topaz and Citrine said

The Crystal Gems stepped on the Warp Pad and teleported away

"You know the drill" Jackson said pointing to the Gem Door

"Right..." Oynx groaned

The Elites went to their individual rooms to get ready for tomorrow. The next day Jackson dropped the trio at the town's high school

"I'll see you at three o'clock!" Jackson said driving off

Onyx took a deep breath and exhaled "We got this. It's just high school. Just like last year"

"You're right. We fight warriors and monsters for living" Topaz smiled "I mean, how bad can it be?"

Citrine smiled at her friends' words

"What's the worst that can happen?" Onyx asked

"Hey look! The Freak Patrol made it back in!" a boy yelled causing the a large group of people to laugh

"Now I remember..." Onyx mumbled

The Elites sighed and walked inside the school. It was no surprise on how they were treated. Everyone knew about their abilities ever since they were little and they were teased and mocked by almost everybody. After bushing off the humiliation, the team went and got their schedules. Onyx and Citrine had P.E. and Topaz had chemistry so they went their separate ways. When Onyx and Cit got to gym and changed into their gym clothes, they ready for whatever they were in for

"The boys will be staying inside to play dodgeball while the girls will proceed outside to play soft ball!" the male gym teacher announced

With that being said, the girls headed for the exit with the woman teacher. Citrine looked back at Onyx, feeling uncomfortable from being so far away from someone she was familiar with. The girls stood in line on the field waiting for their chance to play. When it was Citrine's turn she grabbed a bat and got in a ready position

"Here it comes!" the girl yelled throwing the ball

Citrine grunted and swung but missed the ball. The others laughed at her for missing causing Citrine to blush with frustration and embarrassment. The pitcher threw another ball but Citrine missed again. The half-gem girl was confused. She never had a problem hitting things with a bat before. Was is because the bat was smaller than her weapon? The pitcher smirked and threw another fastball. Citrine grew impatient and pulled out her club and smacked ball. The ball was sent flying straight threw the field lights into the sky. The ball didn't stop and even put a huge hole in the clouds

"Principal's office!" the teacher yelled pointing to the school

Citrine nodded and walked back to school dragging her club with her head down. One of the girls was looking at Citrine with sorrow in her eyes

"Wow... What a freak" one of the girls snickered

Citrine tightened her grip on the club and fought her urge to turn around. After calming herself down, Cit put away her weapon and walked back to the school

"What is wrong with that girl?" the teacher asked herself

In Topaz's chemistry he was trying to focus on a question on his assignment while one of bullies was using his watch to reflect light into Topaz's eye. Topaz eventually got caught in the trap and used his left hand to block the light. Normally, there wouldn't have been a problem but Topaz wasn't wearing his glove whuch covered his gem because school rules say he can't wear it. The light from the boy's watch accidentally hit Topaz's gem causing it to quickly charge up and blow a huge hole in his own dest

"Gah!" Topaz gasped as his desk turned to dust after getting blasted

"Young man have you lost your mind?!" the teacher yelled

"But he-" Topaz panicked trying not to get in trouble

"No excuses! To the principal's office!"

Topaz sighed and walked past the boy responsible with a growl but he just smirked back at him

"I hate school..." Topaz mumbled walking out

Back at the gym the boys were in the middle of their dodgeball game. It was no surprise to anyone that Onyx was the main target. But thanks to his experience dealing with danger all his life Onyx had the advantage. It didn't take long for all of the boys on Onyx's side to get knocked out of the game leaving him to fend for himself

"That all you got!" Onyx yelled feeling frustrated

That seemed to tick off all of the boys in the gym because even the ones that were out of the game ran into the floor and started throwing rubber balls at Oynx. He smirked and started dodging them but after a while he started getting tired. Onyx looked forward and saw a barrage of dodgeballs coming for him. His instincts took over causing Onyx to quickly take out his katana and slash his way threw the assault, reducing the rubber balls to shreds

The gym teacher walked up with a furious face "Onyx!"

Onyx rolled his eyes and started walking off "Save your breath, I know the drill"

Onyx made his way to the principal's office to find Topaz and Citrine sitting there already

"The gang's all here" Onyx smirked

"Took the word's right outta my mouth" Jackson said walking up

"Unc..." Onyx chuckled nervously and turned around to face him "Is it three o'clock already?"

 _((Kids... Evil little things aren't they? This is the exact reason why I hate school. Next time, things get deep. Anyway, this is as good a spot to stop as any. You know where this is going. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	4. Agate

_((Fair Warning: Things get deep between the team and thier guardian))_

 _((Quick Recap: The Elites started their first day of high school but got themselves in trouble very quickly))_

The team got scolded by the principal and suspended from school. Jackson was there and is now driving them home

"Suspended! Suspended? On the first day?!" Jackson yelled

"They started it..." Onyx mumbled sitting in the passenger seat

"All honestly, this isn't that much of a surprise for you Onyx" Jackson confessed

"Hey!" Onyx gasped

"But you two!" Jackson glared in the mirror at Topaz and Citrine in the backseat "You two are more mature than this!"

"It wasn't our fault!" Topaz defended "Those kids are jerks!"

"Topaz, you disintegrated your desk" Jackson scolded

"Because that kid was shining light in my eye" Topaz said

"So you blow up your desk?" Jackson asked

Topaz sulked

"And Citrine. The club? For a softball?"

"They were teasing me..." Citrine whimpered

"I'm sorry, can we back up a little bit? For the record, I am very mature!" Onyx pointed out

"And shredding a ton of dodgeballs is mature to you?" Jackson asked

"I was attacked!" Onyx said

"Okay I'll give you that one" Jackson shrugged "But still you should've handled those situations like normal kids"

"But we're not normal" Citrine said softly

"Yeah, you do remember we're like half-alien right?" Onyx pouted

"Half-aliens who have magic rocks that can destroy things stuck to their bodies. Nothing normal about that" Topaz glared

"Kids, you don't understand... And I thought you always said you didn't care what people said about you" Jackson sighed

"No. I'm sorry Uncle Jackson but you're the one who doesn't understand" Onyx frowned "You can't understand because you're not like us. We're stuck like this. And this wouldn't be a problem if... if what they were saying wasn't true. We're weird. Freaks..."

The rest of the drive home was taken in silence. The second they got there the team went inside to be by themselves

"Kids come back! We have to talk about this!" Jackson demanded following them inside

"We don't need to! Like I said you just don't get it" Onyx said

"You just have to give them the benefit of the dought" Jackson suggested

"I can't believe you're taking you their side!" Onyx growled

"I'm not! I'm just saying you have to keep your heads down" Jackson said

"And why would we do that?" Topaz asked

"Because they're scared of you!" Jackson yelled

"What?" the boys asked

"They're afraid of you... That's how people react to fear. They come for you before you can come for them" Jackson explained

"Why are they afraid of us?" Onyx wondered "We never did anything to them"

"You didn't have to. Like you said, you're different. People are afraid of things they don't understand" Jackson frowned

Citrine seemed upset about the conversation. She'd rather those people hate her than be afraid of her

"How do know so much about this kind of thing?" Topaz asked

Jackson just looked down

"Uncle... Are you afraid of us?" Onyx asked

"No" Jackson gasped

"You're afraid of someone" Onyx growled

"I'm not afraid! Not anymore at least..." Jackson confessed "It was your mothers I was afraid of"

The Elites became wide eyed and backed up from Jackson

"Don't get me wrong, in the end I thought of them as family because that's what they were. But at first I was nervous around them. I mean come on. They were aliens who came here in the middle of a war. After hearing about what they could do of course I'd feel some type of way. I avoided them, ignored them went they tried to talk to me because I wasn't sure if I could trust them. I don't know how your fathers felt about them and I didn't ask" Jackson defended himself

"I don't believe this..." Onyx mumbled

"Hear me out. It took a while but I finally warmed up to them. I just noticed how they made your fathers happy so I gave them a chance. Before I knew it I was calling them my family without realizing it. I wasn't afraid of them anymore"

The team looked down at their realization

"I'm going to my room..." Onyx said walking off

"Onyx please" Jackson pleaded

Onyx ignored his uncle and activated the door to his room. He used the assembling wallway to a landmass with a bunch of random stuff on it. Books, record players, boardgames, a few toys, stuff like that, nothing special. The first time Onyx entered his mom's room he found all of this. He assumed these were the souvenirs Agate collected. Whenever he felt bad about something, Onyx would come there and focus on the things his mom loved enough to save. Onyx spent a while there reading, working out, and throwing a boomerang around until he dozed off and fell asleep. He came to in a different place. A completely blank void

"Hello?!" Onyx yelled hearing his voice echo "What is this place?"

Onyx started running but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere until a foggy area came into view. Inside the fog there was some kind of shadow walking around. Without hesitation he ran into the fog and started calling out for whoever he saw

"Hello?! Hey! Is anyone in here?! Can you tell you tell me where I am?!" Onyx yelled

The shadow of a woman appeared in front of him "You don't have to yell"

"Who are you?" Onyx asked

The shadow walked around him "Makes sense you wouldn't know. We never even met so..."

"That doesn't help me at all..." Onyx mumbled

"Okay relax. Before I answer your question, you're gonna answer mine" she said "Who am I?"

"What? How should I know?" Onyx wondered "I never met you"

"Sure you have, just think. I mean... you have something of mine" the shadow woman smirked

"No I don't" Onyx said

"Uhh huh! Go on, name everything you have on you right now" she said

"My... clothes?" Onyx asked

"Mhm..." she hummed

"My hair?"

"Close but no" the woman laughed

"My gem?" Onyx shrugged

"Ding ding!" she cheered

"My gem? That's what's your? But that would mean..." Onyx paused and faced the shadow "Mom?"

"Give the boy a prize!" Agate cheered "Oh and to answer your question, we're in your noggin, Junior"

"I... No way... I'm dreaming. That has to be it" Onyx concluded "You're just something I'm dreaming right now. How could I even know how you even sounded. Look, I can't even dream up of a face for you"

"You can't see me because you're not strong enough yet" Agate said "But considering you can at least see this much means you do have some power to you"

"If this is my head then why is it so..."

"Empty?" Agate asked

Onyx shrugged

"This is the part of your mind that we share" Agate said "It's empty because we haven't had any communication until now. Now we can chance that"

"If you really are my mom... you should know that Uncle Jackson was afraid of you and the others. I just thought you have the right to know" Onyx said

"Of course he was. So was your father" Agate replied

"What?!" Onyx gasped "Dad was afraid of you?"

"Well on our first encounter wasn't exactly love at first sight" Agate said "But time heals all wounds right?"

"I see..." Onyx mumbled

Agate's shadow started to flicker on and off

"Mom? What's happening?" Onyx worried

"Don't worry everything's fine. But I didn't come here for a little chat. I can feel how you're feeling and I wanted to tell you that you should listen to your uncle. I know you feel like he choosing those mean kids over you but I've known him for a long time and I know he just wants what's best for you and the others and he loves you all very much" Agate said

"Mom... I don't know" Onyx mumbled

"Just trust me. I don't when we'll be able to talk again so just hang in there kiddo. I love you" Agate said as her voice started to echo and fade away

Onyx woke up in his room with no memory of what just happened but oddly wasn't mad anymore. He made his way back to the livingroom where the rest of his family were waiting. Onyx explained that he wasn't mad anymore but he couldn't just look the other way with that school, especially considering everyone in that school was out to get them

"I did some thinking and I think your right. Those kids aren't gonna stop and those teachers are just gonna keep looking the other way" Jackson said

"What are you saying?" Topaz asked

"I'm saying... school is overrated" Jackson smiled

"You mean... we don't have to go back?" Onyx asked

"Yes. You guys are always gonna be here to help but that doesn't mean you have to take things like that" Jackson answered

"Yes!" the team high fived each other

"I'll take it you're happy" Jackson laughed "But this doesn't mean you'll be taking it easy. You're still heroes, don't forget that"

"Right!" the team smiled

"I'm sorry for what I said Uncle Jackson" Onyx said

"No. I'm sorry. It's all in the past Nephew" Jackson smiled

Onyx smiled back "Yes sir"

 _((No words. Special, I guess. Tell me what you think. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	5. Truancy

_((Quick Recap: Jackson concluded that the school was against the Elites. Instead of fighting a fight he knew he wasn't going to win, he pulled them out of the school))_

Their suspension was over a week ago but since they didn't have to go to school anymore they didn't even notice. Onyx had walked out of his room for breakfast and saw Topaz eating some cereal

"Good morning" Onyx yawned

"Morning" Topaz said "Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah. And woke to another day in paradise" Onyx smiled "Just your family and fighting monsters all day. Why aren't all kids doing this?"

"All kids don't have monster killers on their bodies" Topaz smirked

"True" Onyx laughed

Citrine activated the door and walked out of her room still wearing her pajamas

"Morning" the boys said

Citrine smiled and waved at her friends then went to get something to eat

"Where's Unc?" Onyx asked

"He left this morning. Need you ask where?" Topaz said

"Hm... I guess not" Onyx shrugged

While the team had their own jobs to do, Jackson had his own mission. After he thought the kids were old, mature, and strong enough to watch themselves for a while, he started leaving every now and again. He's never been gone for longer than two weeks but the team understood even though they didn't know what he was doing

Onyx sat in a chair and leaned back "I wished he'd stopped leaving all the time..."

"Drop it man. Mr. Jackson always says he has his reasons and to trust him" Topaz said

Cit nodded and headed Onyx a bowl of cereal

"Thanks" Onyx smiled

Citrine sat down with her own breakfast and looked at the boys

"See? Even Cit says we should let Mr. Jackson do what he wants. He's a grown man, I'm sure he has his reasons" Topaz said

Onyx quickly finished his breakfast and stood up "I guess you're right. Later"

"Where are you going?" Topaz asked

"It's a nice day. Going for a walk" Onyx said walking out

"You don't think he'll get in trouble just going for a walk, do you?" Topaz wondered

Citrine sat there for a moment and then shrugged causing Topaz to sigh

"Time to take on the day" Onyx running off into town

Onyx didn't notice but he was being watched by a guy in a van. Onyx had accidentally made his way back to the school

"Whoops. Old habits die hard" Onyx smirked

"Well that's one down" a voice said

Onyn turned around and saw a tall man wearing a suit "Who are you?"

"The truant officer. I've waiting for you to return to school for a week. I was about to come to you when I saw you come here. I glad to see you've taken responsibility and have come back to school"

Onyx nodded "Okay, I see why you'd think that but... I'm assuming you didn't get the memo so I'll fill you in. Yeah, we don't go to school anymore"

"I'm sorry?" the officer wondered

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you spent all that time for nothing. But here, buy yourself some nice" Oynx said slipping a dollar in his suit and patting his chest "Later"

Onyx took off leaving an angered truant officer. He made his way back home and rushed inside

"Back so soon?" Topaz asked reading a book

"Yup... We have a problem" Onyx said

Onyx explained the situation causing his team to shake their heads

"Did you really have to pull the _Go buy yourself something nice_ line?" Topaz asked

"It was neccesary" Onyx answered

Topaz sighed and shook his head

"What do we do?" Citrine asked

"We'll figure it out. I'm not going back there. None of us are" Onyx said

The team concluded that they needed some air to clear their heads so they each grabbed their skateboards and headed out. As they skated around town for a little while they got the feeling that they were being watched

"Are we being followed?" Topaz asked as he came to a stop

"Probably just that officer again. Some guys just don't know when to quit" Onyx smirked "I got this"

Onyx skated around the corner of the builing they were in front of "Listen man, I get it. You're just trying to... Uhh"

"What's wrong?" Topaz called out

"I don't think it's the truant officer following us..." Onyx said

"What makes you say that?" Citrine asked

"Call it a lucky guess..." Onyx said backing away slowly

A giant rat gem monster tackled Onyx and ran down the street

"Onyx!" Topaz gasped and went over to help him off the ground

Onyx groaned and grabbed his head in a daze "Did you get the number of that car...?"

Topaz turned to Citrine "He's out of it. I'll try to bring him back, you take care of our little pest problem"

Citrine nodded and ran after the rat. She followed it to their old school and onto the track field where a the class was in the middle of excersize

"What is that thing?!" one of the girls cried

"Is that Citrine?" another one asked

"Oh I get it. She came back and brought her boyfreind!" a boy laughed

Citrine was beyond irritated by the students. They were more focus on making fun of her than the rat monster. Citrine was tempted to let the rat do what it wanted and come back later but she took an oath to protect people... No matter how annoying. Citrine rushed forward and took out her club. She battled the creature and stopped it form harming anyone. The students had stopped laughing when they realized the seriousness of the situation. They had never seen the team fight and they were getting a show of who they've making fun of all this time

"Those freaks are capable of all this?" a boy gulped

"To think... they could've done that to any of us" another one mumbled

Onyx and Topaz dropped down from the sky ready to back up their teammate

Topaz sighed when he got a look around "Of course it would come here..."

"Man this is like the second time I've been here today. Why can't we just get this horrible place out of our lives" Onyx groaned "Where's Cit?"

As of on cue, Citrine was thrown into the into the soccer net that flipped over and trapped her the girl

"Nevermind" Onyx said and took out his katana "Help Cit! I got Mighty Mouse"

"It's a rat" Topaz corrected

"Just go!" Onyx yelled

Topaz ran out to help his friend while Onyx took on the rat. The creature spun around and snapped it's tail like a whip only to miss when Onyx slid on under it on his knees. To add insult to injury, Onyx used his sword to cut off the creature's tail. Onyx jumped into the air and jumped on it's back

"YEEHAW!" Onyx yelled as he rode the rat like a bucking bull

"Onyx!" Topaz yelled

"WAHOO!" Onyx laughed "T! You should try this!"

Citrine was smiling showing she wanted to pull that stunt too

"Don't even think about it" Topaz demanded

Topaz's words made Citrine's smile disappear

"Oi..." Topaz sighed "Onyx, bring it over here!"

"You got it!" Onyx yelled as he grabbed the rat's whiskers and used them to control the rat "Don't make this harder than it needs to be!"

Onyx got the rat to run over to his team. Citrine got in a ready position with her club while Topaz charged up his gem and aimed at the sky

"Hold... Hold..." Topaz mumbled

Onyx got the rat right in front of them and jumped off

"Pull!" Topaz yelled

Citrine swung her club and sent the rat into the sky. Topaz blasted the monster, reducing it to a little gem. Citrine caught the stone, put it in a bubble, and sent it away

"I feel so much better" Onyx smiled

"Oh yes. Nothing like a rat monster to help you forget all your troubles" Topaz smirked

Citrine nodded to her friends' words

"Well I for one worked up an appetite. Who's hungry?" Onyx asked

"I could eat" Topaz said walking off with his team

The students were standing there speechless as the Elites walked off the field like it was no big deal that they just fought a huge rat thing. The next day, there was a knock at the team's door and when Onyx answered it, he was shocked to see the a few of the of people who have been bullying them for the longest time

"What are you doing here?" Onyx asked

"We... came to apologize" the boy said

" _Apologize?_ " Onyx wondered

The conversation drew Topaz and Citrine to the door

"We thought you were just frea- uhh... a group that didn't care about us. So we all came out to say we're sorry" the girl said

" _All?_ " Topaz asked

The team walked outside and saw a large group of people holding signs that said things like, _We're Sorry, Guardians not Monsters, No Such Thing As Freaks,_ and _Thank You For Everything_

"Don't see that everyday" Onyx said

"No you do not" Topaz agreed

Citrine nodded

"We know we never made it easy for you guys so we just wanted to say we're sorry" the boy said

"We have no right to ask for such a thing but we just wanted you to know we're willing to make an afford" the girl commented

Onyx faced his bullies "When I was little, my uncle told me that my team and I aren't here for approval. We're not here to for to make friends. We're here to protect and help anyway we can. Yesterday's event proved that. Despite everything that happened in the past we fought that thing so nobody would get hurt. Because we're the freaks everyone thinks we are"

The pair looked down at the realization of how mean they were to someone who fought for them

"I've never been the one to forgive and forget but..." Onyx held out his hand "...I'm willing to give it shot"

The boy smiled and shook Onyx's hand causing the crowd to cheer. After everyone cleared out the team went inside feeling a huge weight off their shoulders

"Anyone else feel all warm and fuzzy?" Onyx smirked

"I wouldn't put it like that but yeah" Topaz smiled

Onyx and Citrine laughed

"You know I've been thinking..." Onyx said

"Now I'm scared" Topaz mumbled

"I'm serious. Now that those guys are gonna let up on us... maybe we should go back" Onyx suggested

"To school?" Citrine asked

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't want to I get it. I'm just throwing it out there" Onyx said

Topaz and Citrine looked each other, not sure of what to do. The next day, the team stood outside the school with their bookbags

"Last chance to back out..." Onyx said

"We came this far" Topaz shrugged

The Elites walked inside. As they walked down the hallway, instead of the normal treatment of shuns, mean jokes and anonymous whispers, they were greeted with smiles, handshakes, and high fives

"Oh yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about" Onyx smirked

 _((Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	6. Haunted

_((Quick Recap: The Elites saved the school and were welcomed back with open arms))_

The team had a great day at school. No more insults or being bullied. By lunch, they had met up at a lunch table

"Hey guys" Onyx greeted

"Having fun?" Topaz asked

"Oh yeah. It's been real... real... I don't even know man" Onyx laughed

"Who would've guessed that we'd be the ones, of all people, who could go a day without being terrorized" Topaz shrugged

Citrine just sat there smiling and eating a fruit cup

"Hey, I heard there's some kind of performance or something going on. What's up with that?" Onyx asked

"Oh play. The school's putting on their own a play in a few days" Topaz explained

"Sounds like fun. We should ask if they need any help" Onyx said

"Couldn't hurt" Topaz smirked

Citrine nodded in agreement. The team made their way to the auditorium and were given jobs as stage help. After a couple days the set was almost complete. Onyx was sweeping the stage when he heard a creeking

Onyx looked up "Hm?"

A stage light fell right at Onyx but he jumped out of the way just in time

"Whoa!" Onyx gasped and looked up to see Topaz walking across the cat walk "Dude!"

"What?" Topaz asked

"You coulda flattened me with that!" Onyx growled

"With what? I didn't do anything" Topaz said

Onyx quickly made his way to the cat walk and started arguing with his friend. Out of nowhere both of them were thrown to over the edge by an invisible force. Halfway down the boys grabbed some rope to save themselves

"I take it back..." Onyx said

"What was that? You don't think..." Topaz mumbled

There was a brief silence before they were both on the same page

"Ghost!" the boys yelled and accidentally let go of the ropes they were holding "AHH!"

The duo hit the ground just as Citrine walked up holding a can of paint. She gave them her, _What are you doing?,_ look

"The school's haunted..." Onyx groaned

There were heavy footsteps coming towards the team but when Citrine looked behind her she didn't see anything. As the footsteps got closer, Cit started to get uncomfortable so she nonchalantly threw the paint in the direction of the noises. The paint formed some type of large muscular shape

"See?! Ghost!" Onyx panicked

Citrine took out her club and started beating the figure but it didn't seem to be making any headway

Topaz aimed his gem at the enemy "Citrine, hit the deck!"

The girl dove to the side just as Topaz shot a small shot of energy. The creature took the attack like it was nothing. Onyx jumped up and rushed at the figure with his sword. The figure grabbed Onyx with it's huge hand and threw him across the room

"AHH!" Onyx yelled as he flew and crashed "I'm okay!"

The ghost ran off. When Citrine and Topaz followed it they found themselves outside and a paint splatters all over the walls. The figure must've shaken itself off to be invisible again

"Where'd it go?" Onyx asked making his way outside

"It's gone" Topaz answered "What was that thing"

"It was a ghost!" Onyx replied

"Whatever it was, what was it doing here? And what if it comes back?" Topaz wondered "We have to find it and take it out"

Citrine nodded and the team went back inside to clean up their little mess. A couple days later the play was about to start

"Are you sure you're ready for this... creature?" the teacher asked

"If you mean the _Phantom of the Opera_ , yes" Onyx grinned

"This isn't an opera" Topaz said

"I know that. But _Phantom of the Highschool Play_ doesn't sound as cool" Onyx whispered

Citrine giggled at her friends words

"I'm trusting you kids. Don't let me down" the teacher said

The Elites saluted "Right"

The play started and the team was sitting in different spots in the audience while keeping an eye out for anything strange. Halfway through the play the team met backstage

"Nothing. Cit?" Onyx asked

Citrine shook her head and looked at Topaz

"Me neither. Maybe we scared it off" Topaz assumed

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that was kicking our cans the other day" Onyx said

The sounds of things being knocked over caused the team to look around. They crept around and kept an eye out

"Wait, what are we looking for? This thing's invisible" Onyx remembered

"Should I get some paint?" Citrine asked

"Let's just head back to the audience and be ready for anything" Topaz said getting ready to walk back but bumped into the air "Oh boy..."

"AHHHHH!" the Elites yelled as they were thrown onto the stage while the play was till going

Onyx popped back up "We're okay!"

Heavy footsteps got closer

"How long as it been here? Was it waiting?" Topaz asked

"It didn't attack anyone or cause any panick until we got close... Call me crazy guys but I think thing's here for us" Onyx concluded

Thanks to all the lights, the Phantom casted a shadow when it got on the stage despite being invisible

"It's here" Topaz growled

"These people came here for a show, let's not disappoint 'em" Onyx grinned "I mean, the play must go on, right?"

The Elites attacked the Phantom which was telling the actors to continue, so they did. The audience was amused at the sudden game change. They assumed the battle was all apart of the show

Onyx looked up and noticed bags of flour sitting on the cat walk "Guys, up top!"

The team used the ropes to climb up above the stage. The Phantom followed

"Cit, batter up!" Topaz said throwing a bag at her

Citrine hit the bag at the Phantom giving the team a perfect view of their enemy. They battled the monster again but this time Topaz and Citrine got knocked over the railing and were hanging on. The Phantom was about to knock them off until Onyx jumped on it's back and pulled it away

"Leave them alone!" Onyx yelled

Onyx was thrown off and rolled to a stop at the end of the walkway "Come on, grusome. I'm just getting started"

His enemy shook off the flour but Onyx knew it was still there. Onyx readied his weapon as the Phantom rushed him. Onyx took a deep breath and cleared his mind. The second the Phantom got close Onyx sped passed it and stood there. The Phantom got behind him and got ready to smashed but suddenly fell back

"That's what I thought" Onyx smirked

Onyx helped his friends back over the rail and went over to the collasped ghost. Onyx proceeded to poke it

"Stop that" Topaz scolded

"What do we do with it?" Onyx asked

"Let's get it back home and secure it" Topaz answered grabbing what he assumed was the Phantom's arm "Help me out"

Onyx and Citrine grabbed a part of the creature and were about to drag it away when they were interrupted by a bursting sound and a flash of smoke

"What's the big deal?!" Onyx coughed

There was a little light green stone by their feet

"That thing... was a gem?" Topaz gasped

"But how?" Citrine wondered

"Was it a corrupted gem?" Onyx asked

"It was way to intelligent. There's no way it could've been" Topaz concluded "I think you were right Onyx. It came for us. It wasn't concerned with anyone but us. A corrupt would've torn this place apart"

Onyx gulped "Was it some kind of... gem assassin?"

"I don't know..." Topaz said putting the gem in a blue bubble "Let's just hope it's over"

Deep in a cave in a hidden part of the world, was the silhouette of a slender woman pacing back and forth

"Report..." the woman grumbled

The shadow of a shorter ran up and took a knee "The mission was a failure. The hybrids defeated your subordinate"

"I see..." the first woman growled "This is unacceptable! Those stains must be erased"

 _((Suspense. I love it! Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	7. Mercs

_((Quick Recap: The Elites helped with the school's play and were attacked by some gem assassin))_

Onyx was standing in the heart of the temple, looking at the gem of their latest attacker. Topaz entered and saw his friend

"There you are" Topaz smiled

"Hey. Sorry, I was just... thinking" Onyx mumbled

"i get it. A ghost that turned out to be an invisible assassin that turned out to be an invisible GEM assassin is something you need a minute to process" Topaz shrugged

"Dude... This means there are other gems out there. Other than us, the Crystal Gems and the corrupted gems. And something tells me that they don't like us. Enough to send someone like that after us at least" Onyx said

"What do you think we should do?" Topaz asked

"I don't know. I'm kinda worried about Ste-man, though" Onyx frowned

"Steven? He's living under the same roof as a team of gem warriors, he'll be fine" Topaz smiled

Citrine walked up "We have a guest"

The team made their way back to the living room and saw someone sitting at the table. She had smooth black hair and was wearing a blue dress

"Hey I know you" Onyx said "You're in our gym class. Uhh... Rebecca, right?"

"That's right" she smiled "Sorry to just drop in like this"

"It's cool. What's up?" Onyx asked

"I thought about this really hard. I... I wanna do what you do!" Rebecca smiled

"What do we do?" Onyx whispered to his team

"I think she means she wants to fight with us" Topaz answered

Onyx looked confused "Seriously?"

"I was there when you fought that rat monster. I wanna be like that. I wanna do some good" Rebecca explained

"Rebecca, you seem like a nice girl but I don't think THIS is what you wanna get into. You see, we trained for this our whole lives and we still have trouble with some enemies" Topaz said bluntly

"Yeah, not all of this is just mindless monsters. We think there are... some individuals... who don't want us around. We can't just bring some random person into that" Onyx frowned putting his hand on Rebecca's shoulder "But it does mean a lot that you wanna help. I'm sure there's- Ah!"

Rebecca grabbed Onyx's arm and flipped him on his back. Topaz and Citrine were stunned to see someone like Onyx put down so easily

"Ow..." Onyx whimpered

"Not bad" Topaz smirked

Onyx stood up and cracked his back "What he said, but you think that's all it takes to fight like us?"

"Should I flip you again?" Rebecca asked

Onyx slowly stepped behind Topaz "Please don't"

"Come on, let me help! Please!" Rebecca begged

"But why this of all things?" Topaz asked

"And don't say, _'Cause it seems fun_ " Onyx added

"Why would I say that? It doesn't look fun at all. But it does look like you have your hands full a little. Like back at the play?" Rebecca deadpanned

The team thought back to how they just barely beat their opponent

Onyx rubbed his chin "Go on"

"You said there's someone who wants you gone, right? Well wouldn't it be easier to deal with them if you had more fighters?" Rebecca wondered

Citrine looked down

"I don't think you get it..." Topaz mumbled

"I got this" Onyx stepped forward "Rebecca, you have to understand. We were raised into this. This life were our first memories. We've thought of and accepted our fate, rather it's old age or a gem, we're ready for it. Our mothers fought for this planet and we're continuing their fight. We can't just bring in someone because they wanna help. It's not fair to you. You'd see things, twisted things, things that would keep you up at night. And I refuse to put that burden on someone who's not ready to take it. I'm sorry, Rebecca... The answer is no"

"Isn't there some type of test I can take? Topaz?" Rebecca pleaded

"Onyx is our leader. He gave his answer. Sorry" Topaz replied

Rebecca looked at Citrine who just shook her head

"Okay..." Rebecca frowned and walked out

"I feel horrible" Onyx groaned

"I remember her" Citrine spoke up "On the first day, when the girls went to play softball, after I got in trouble, she was the only one who looked sad for me"

"She's a good person, I can tell, but that's just another reason why I won't ruin her life by having her join us" Onyx said

"So our lives are ruined?" Topaz asked

"T, look me in the eye and tell me we can keep up this whole _normal_ thing forever. That we can keep going to school, go to college, and have lives that doesn't involve us fighting alien amazons"

Topaz understood Onyx's words and stood there. Onyx decided he needed some alone time so he grabbed his skateboard and exited his home. There was a ringing in the distance so Onyx checked it out in fear that it was a corrupted gem. When he got there it turned out to just be a regular bank robbery by two masked men. Onyx concluded that the authorities could handle this. He changed his mind when he saw what they were robbing the bank with. It looked some type of bazooka but it fired balls of light

"That's a gem weapon!" Onyx gasped "How did they...?!"

One of the men noticed Onyx not too far away and pulled out a small piece of paper "Check it out"

The paper turned out to be a picture of the Elites

"That's one of 'em" the man smirked "This is just too easy"

They aimed the weapon at Onyx and fired it. Onyx gasped and jumped out the way. His skateboard was completely disintegrated

"Whoa... Hey, that was brand new!" Onyx growled

The attackers fired the bazooka multiple times. Onyx ran to avoid being turned into dust. Cop cars tried to cut them off but thet had to hurry and get out of their vehicles before getting blasted. The robbers onto some motorcycles and chased down the boy

"Oh crud!" Onyx panicked

A car pulled up and Rebecca was in it

"Rebecca?!" Onyx gasped

"Get in!" the girl demanded

Onyx didn't need to be told twice so he hopped in the passenger seat and Rebecca drove off

"What's with those guys?!" Rebecca screamed

"I don't know but they're packing some serious power!" Onyx hollered back "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I heard the sirens and wanted to see was going on. When I saw those guys starting to chase you I uhh... _borrowed_ this car" Rebecca explained

Onyx held on as Rebecca bumped into a few traffic cones "Do you even know how to drive?!"

"Technically, no. But in a situation like this I think I'm justified" Rebecca shrugged

Onyx raised an eyebrow and nodded "Fair enough"

The boy noticed the men taking aim

"Uh-oh..."

When they fired Onyx leaned over and put a diamond-shaped barrier around himself and Rebecca. When the car was destroyed they were protected. They rolled to a stop and the diamond disappeared

"Whoa, I can do that?" Onyx asked himself

"Could you do it again?" Rebecca gulped

The men walked up and aimed at the duo. Before they could fire, Onyx shot up and pushed the bazooka upward so the blast missed. Onyx took out his sword and starting fighting the men back. The other man that didn't have the bazooka started swinging a crowbar

"Rebecca, go!" Onyx yelled

Instead of running the girl flipped the other man on his back. Onyx got pushed back into an alley and was deflecting the balls of light to defend himself. The last blast was the biggest but Onyx out a barrier around himself and was fine. Onyx slid on his knees, spun and and hit the man in the stomach with the back of his sword. The man tried to stay up but collasped

"Jerk..." Onyx panted

Onyx dragged the man back and saw Rebecca restained the partner

"Thanks for the help" Onyx thanked

"We may not be a team but we're still friends" Rebecca smiled

The two looked at each other and for a moment before noticing they were doing it causing them to blush and brush aside the awkard moment with a laugh. The cops ran up and arrested the men. The picture of Onyx's team fell out of the man's pocket

Onyx picked up the picture "You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Are those the guys who have been trying to get rid of you?" Rebecca asked

"Gems taking orders from those two idiots? No way" Onyx held up the bazooka "Plus how could someone find out how to get their hands on a weapon like this and just go rob a bank. I think someone gave them this and gave the word to keep an eye out for us"

"Your life is complicated" Rebecca said

"You have no idea..." Onyx sighed

The two went back to the temple and explained everything to the rest of the team

"And I thought I've seen everything" Topaz sighed "First invisible assassins now mercenaries? What is going on?"

"How do you know they were mercenaries?" Rebecca asked

"Back at the school, that gem knew who we were, it knew it's enemy" Topaz said

"But those guys back at the bank looked like they were comforming who I was before attacking me. Someone gave them this and the picture of us and the job of taking us out" Onyx continued "We were right... We're being hunted"

"What do we do?" Citrine asked

"Figure out who wants us dead so bad" Topaz asked

"Well... it has to someone high up on the ladder. High enough to get weapons of mass destruction and dispose of them to any hoodlim knowing they'll cause an uproar and lure out their targets" Rebecca theorized

"I hope Jackson gets back soon. We could use some ideas here" Onyx sighed

"Who?" Rebecca asked

"My uncle. He always takes off on personal business but he always makes sure we'll be okay before he does" Onyx explained

"Gotcha" Rebecca nodded and noticed how late it was getting "Oh man, it's later than I thought, I gotta go!"

"Let me walk you home" Onyx offered

"Don't worry, I'll be okay" Rebecca smiled "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah" the team nodded

The girl left and Citrine went to go put the bazooka in a safe place

"She really helped you, huh?" Topaz said

"Yeah but... I stand by what I said. I can't take away her life and replace it with this. That's just not fair" Onyx sighed

Topaz nodded "You're right. Come on, let's go see if we can get in contact with Jackson"

The boys walked off and Onyx stayed silent

"What is it?" Topaz asked

"We've had gems come for us before but whoever it is now is really organized. You think we can beat this?" Onyx wondered

"We'll find a way. We always do" Topaz grinned

"Yeah" Onyx nodded

((Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))


	8. What Lies Beneath

_((Quick Recap: The Elites had to make a hard decision to refuse their friend, Rebecca, the chance to join the team. Not long after, a couple a bank robbers wielding gem weaponry attacked Oynx. During the fight, Onyx learned he has the ability to create prism-shaped barriers))_

The team had been going through a lot of stressful events. They had been working themselves to the bone trying to figure how all of these attacks came together. With those and all of the surprise tests at school, they felt like like it was time for vacation. When the weekend rolled around, the Elites decided to take a trip to the beach for a day off. Onyx even invited Rebecca to thank her for helping him with the assault the other day. When the group got there, Onyx and Topaz wasted no time jumping in the water. Citrine and Rebecca decided to play volleyball until it was time for lunch while Onyx and Topaz went for a swim

Onyx swam as far down as he could before resurfacing and coughing "Topaz, how long was that?!"

"Ten seconds" Topaz answered

"A new record!" Onyx cheered

The boys went back to the shore and suggested going surfing

"Do you even know how to surf?" Rebecca asked

"I know how to skateboard, how different can surfing be?" Onyx shrugged

Onyx got a board and the second he hit a wave, he capsized

"IT'S VERY DIFFERENT!" Onyx yelled as he hit the water

Topaz, Citrine, and Rebecca laughed as Onyz washed ashore

"Nice one" Topaz laughed

"I regret nothing..." Onyx mumbled

After a while the group decided it was time for lunch so they fired up the grill and made hotdogs and burgers. Onyx stuffed his face and fell back under a large umbrella

"Comfy?" Rebecca smirked

"Yeah..." Onyx smiled and mumbled

"Something wrong?" Rebecca worried

"It's just that... I spend so much time doing my duties as a gem, I keep forgetting that I'm half-human too. It's weird. I can't remember the last time we had a normal day. I like it" Onyx smiled

"Have you ever wished you weren't half gem?" Rebecca asked

"I'd be lying if I said no" Onyx confessed

"Really?"

"You know how we've been treated. That wasn't just school, it was everywhere. So yeah, at one point I wished and hoped one day I'd wake up as a normal human" Oynx explained

"What changed?" Rebecca questioned

"It was the day I learned to activate my gem and pull out my mom's sword. It was like I finally understood everything. Topaz, Citrine and I were meant to continue our moms' fight"

"That was beautiful, Onyx" Rebecca smiled

Onyx blushed and looked away "Y-Yeah! Well, you know me!"

"Onyx! Come over here!" Topaz called out

Onyx and Rebecca ran over to Topaz and Citrine who were ancle-deep in the water

"What's up?" Onyx asked

"Look" Topaz pointed out to the water where a bunch of people were screaming and swimming away

"What's going on?" Onyx mumbled

Out of nowhere, a huge tentacle like appendage rose from the water

"What the heck?!" Onyx and Topaz gasped

The tentacle started swinging around and creating waves that blew the remaining people in the water back to shore

Onyx's eyes went wide "Could it be? Is it... No, it can't... But is it?!"

Topaz looked confused at first but then groaned in frustration "Onyx, no"

Citrine put on her, _Not this again_ , face

"What? I don't get it" Rebecca said

"Rebecca, my friend, you have a right to know the truth. There is a creature that lives in the depths of the sea. I speak of... the Kraken!" Onyx explained ominously

The girl just stood there "Uhh..."

Topaz frowned "Onyx, I seriously doubt-"

"No, no, no! You can't doubt me now! I'm telling you, the proof's right there!" Onyx said

Something caught the girls' attention and they slowly looked upward

"G-Guys..." Rebecca gulped

"And I'm telling you, it's not a Kraken!" Topaz scolded

"Guys..!" Rebecca spoke a little louder

"It is!" Onyx growled

"It isn't!" Topaz countered

"Guys!" Citrine yelled

"What?!" the boys yelled and slowly looked up "Oh..."

The tentacle was waving over the team's heads

"We should move" Onyx mumbled

"Yup" Topaz nodded

When the tentacle came swinging down, everyone jumped out of the way. Onyx and Rebecca jumped to the left while Topaz and Citrine jumped to the right. The impact of the collision blew everything away in a huge wave of air

Onyx pulled himself off the ground and groaned "Topaz! What proof do you need now?!"

"Shut up!" Topaz hollered back

Another tentacle rose from the water

"This should be fun..." Onyx sighed and activated his gem

When the second tentacle came crashing down, Onyx pushed Rebecca to the side and ran up the slimy appendage. He dragged his katana along the tentacle so that he cut the monster as he ran but he had barely made a scratch

"Hey, no fair!" Onyx growled

Topaz put some distance between himself and the monster and had began firing multiple lasers but they were just bouncing off

"Okay, that's weird" Topaz mumbled "What are we gonna- Ow!"

Citrine ran up behind Topaz and used him as a platform to launch into the air

"Watch it!" Topaz winced

Citrine whacked the tentacle away just for it to come swinging back. Citrine quickly rolled along the appendage to avoid being hit and fell in the water

"This thing's a cheater!" Onyx panicked

When Citrine crawled back up to shore, Onyx ran by and snatched her up so she wouldn't be crushed

"Eep!" Citrine gasped

"Topaz, do something!" Onyx yelled as he ran towards him

"Don't bring it over here!" Topaz pleaded

"Dude!" Onyx cried as the tentacles got closer

Topaz sighed and took a knee. Energy began gathering and engulfed Topaz's whole hand

"Duck!" Topaz yelled

Onyx stopped and looked around "Where?"

Citrine tackled Onyx so they were out of the way. Topaz fired a huge laser and blasted the tentacles apart

"Cool..." Onyx and Citrine mumbled

Topaz ran up "You two okay?"

Citrine stood up and nodded

"Yeah, I'm good too" Onyx laughed then noticed something "Hey, where's Rebecca?"

Driving a speedboat, Rebecca drove up and patted the side "Who's coming?"

"Where'd you get that?" Topaz asked

"Found it" Onyx and Rebecca said simultaneously

Topaz and Citrine looked confused

"I had the same reaction. Trust me, just go with it" Onyx smirked

The team piled into the boat and Onyx brought something extra

"Why are you bringing that?" Rebecca wondered

"We may need it" Onyx responded

Rebecca rolled her eyes and started the boat

Onyx thought about something "Wait, you can just barely drive a car, you expect me to believe you can drive a bo- Whoa!"

The Elites held on as Rebecca peeled off for the shore with great speed

"I knew it!" Onyx yelled

There was a large group of bubbles in the middle of the water. Rebecca managed to stop the boat next to it. Topaz and Citrine held Onyx's feet as he dunked his head in the water. He saw a few glowing green eyes in the deep darkness of the water. When Onyx was sure the eyes were glaring at him, he flailed about to get brought back up

"The Kraken's mad..." Onyx gulped

"I'm not calling it a Kraken but whatever it is, it needs to be stopped" Topaz said

"Relax, what's the worse it can do?" Onyx shrugged

As if on cue, about ten tentacles shot up from sea

"AHHHHHHH!" the group screamed

"You had to say it!" Rebecca growled

"Sorry..!" Onyx whimpered

The tentacle began rotating and stirred up a whirlpool with the boat right in the middle

"I think... I'm gonna... hurl!" Onyx groaned

When the whirlpool finished forming, everyone could see the glowing eyes at the bottom of the trap

"We did NOT think this through!" Topaz panicked

"Not at all!" Rebecca agreed

"Don't worry, I got this!" Onyx announced

Just as the boat got thrown out of the whirlpool, Onyx jumped out with the surfboard he brought with him

"Wahoo!" Onyx hollered as he surfed the whirlpool

The young man was having a hard time staying balanced at first but he quickly got the hang of it. Onyx made his way down the to the base of the whirlpool and took out two swords

"I think you got something in your eyes!" Onyx grinned and threw his weapons

His swords flew down to the center of the whirlpool and a loud wail filled the air. The whirlpool practically exploded when it came to sudden stop. Onyx was blown into the air and came crashing back down. Rebecca pulled the boat around where Onyx had landed

"Where'd he go?" Topaz worried "Onyx!"

Onyx resurfaced with his surfboard and panted "What..?"

Rebecca pulled Onyx back in the boat "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm good..." Onyx nodded

"Where's the Kraken?" Topaz asked

"It... Ah!" Onyx yelled

"What?!" Topaz gasped

"You said Kraken! You called it a Kraken!" Onyx smiled

Topaz noticed this causing him to blush and sigh "Fine, whatever! Where is it?"

"It's gone" Onyx said

"Was it a gem? Maybe it popped" Topaz suggested

"No, I mean it's gone. It swam away, I saw it" Onyx explained

"We can't just let that thing go, it'll cause more trouble" Rebecca warned

"Unless you can breathe underwater, we don't have many options" Onyx shrugged

"It'll be back, and we'll be ready" Topaz smirked

"At least one good thing came out of this" Onyx spoke

"What's that?" Citrine asked

Onyx jumped out of the boat and back on his board "I finally learned how to surf!"

"Onyx, get back here" Topaz sighed

"No!" Onyx responded as he pattled away

 _((All of this comes together soon. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	9. The Scratching: Part 1

_((I love Halloween, so might as well have a special on it, right? No harm in it))_

 _((Quick Recap: The Elites decided to take a day off and go to the beach with Rebecca. Their funtime was cut short when a multi-tentacled monster arrived. The team fought the beast but lost sight of it soon after))_

At the temple, Topaz was pacing back-and-forth. There was a knock at the door and Rebecca let herself in. She was wearing a witch costume and was holding a plastic witch broom

"Hey! Ready to go?" Rebecca smiled

"No, we're STILL waiting on Onyx" Topaz sighed

"Calm down, we still have time. Besides, you still have to get in your costume" Rebecca said

"Fair enough" Topaz nodded and walked off "Be right back. Make yourself at home"

Rebecca sat on the couch and waited for her friend to return. She hadn't noticed that something was creeping up on her

"Hello?" Rebecca spoke "Is anyone there?"

There was no response. Rebecca walked around and watched for anything out of the ordinary. A figure zipped behind the girl and she quickly turned around but missed it

"Onyx, if that's you, this isn't funny" Rebecca whimpered

As Rebecca quivered, the figure snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. Rebecca screamed and turned around, coming face-to-face with a giggling Citrine. Citrine was wearing a dark-gray cloak with chains, a gray wig, and had a painted pale-white face

"Citrine!" Rebecca glared

"Happy Halloween" Citrine smiled

"My heart almost stopped!" Rebecca sighed "Nice costume though. Are you a ghost?"

Citrine shook her head and pointed upward with her thumb

"Higher up the foodchain, huh? Let me see..." Rebecca crossed her arms and tapped her foot "Oh, a poltergeist?"

Citrine smiled and nodded

"Well, you have the scary part down to a science. Good for you..." Rebecca chuckled

"'Cause she wasn't creepy enough, right?" Topaz smirked as he re-entered the room

Topaz was wearing a pair of round glasses with a crack in the right lens, a white lab coat, black gloves, black boots, and had his hair combed over

"Mad scientist?" Rebecca asked

"Even better, Dr. Frankenstein" Topaz grinned

Rebecca smiled "Nice. Now all we need is-"

Without warning, the Gem Door opened and a large amount of fog filled the room

"What the..." Topaz mumbled

"Three-hundred-sixty-four... Three-hundred-sixty-four days, evil is constantly thwarted in this never-ending battle... But one night, there is no good, and evil reigns... That night is the night we freaks live for!"

"Oh yeah, the speech..." Topaz sighed

Citrine shrugged and nodded

Heavy footsteps could be heard and felt as a shadow in the fog appeared

"My fellow monsters, join me as we show these mortals the true meaning of fear. It's Halloween... and I say we do it right!" Onyx called out and lunged out into the open

Onyx was wearing a raggedy clothes, large black boots, a thick jacket, dark-green face paint, and his hair combed straight back

"Oh, I know this one! You're Frankenstein!" Rebecca smiled

"You got it" Onyx laughed "When Topaz said he was going as Dr. F, I just had to go as his monster. It just felt right, ya know?"

"For you guys, it works. Now come on, we're gonna be late" Rebecca said

"Let's go!" Onyx cheered and bolted out the door

The rest of the friends followed and got on the road

"Onyx, I have to ask. What was that speech?" Rebecca asked

"Halloween is Onyx's favorite holiday. He feels is appropriate to give a speech on how important it is" Topaz explained

"Seriously?" Rebecca wondered

"Oh yeah! Halloween feels more like my night than my own birthday!" Onyx smiled

"You'd think people in your guys' positions would hate a night like Halloween" Rebecca commented

"Our _positions_?" Topaz asked

"You know, always fighting monsters" Rebecca shrugged

"Well, that's just the thing. We fight monsters all year long and it's exhausting. But Halloween... Halloween is all about changing that. Don't get me wrong, I'll always be a good guy but sometimes it feels good being on the other side for once. And tonight is the only night it feels appropriate" Onyx explained

"Onyx, you were always a monster" Topaz chuckled

"Yeah, now you're just dressing like one" Citrine smirked

"Hey..!" Onyx groaned as the friends laughed

The group had no idea that a pair of glowing purple eyes were staring them down as the they walked. Onyx walked up to the school's gym door and took a deep breath

"Let's get wicked" Onyx grinned and pushed the door open

The entire gym was full of people, flashing lights moved all around the walls and ceiling and Halloween based music filled the air

"Cool" the Elites cooed

"First Halloween party?" Rebecca giggled

"Yeah. Remember, until recently we weren't exactly popular" Topaz answered

"But that's different now. Let's party!" Onyx cheered as he ran inside

"You heard the man!" Topaz laughed and followed

The team scattered among the people and enjoyed the party for the duration of the night. Onyx ended up running into Topaz sometime later as he was getting a drink

"Having fun?" Topaz asked

"Yeah!" Onyx smiled "We should do this every year!"

As if on cue, a loud scream went off and a girl dressed as a princess came running through the door. A few seconds later, a large humanoid wolf came charging through and unleashed a powerful howl

"Whoa!" Onyx gasped "That costume is awesome! So realistic"

"Uhh, Onyx?" Topaz gulped as Onyx walked up and tapped the wolf's chest

"Nice. Do you have padding or something under there? Those claws look really cool, too. And that breath... Whoo! Really commiting, I see. That's what I love to see on Halloween" Onyx smiled

The wolf roared in Onyx's face and snarled

"Easy, dude. We're all friends here" Onyx chuckled

Another scream filled the air. Onyx turned around to see the girl that was just chased inside on the ground. A deep scratch on her arm glowed purple as the girl transformed into wolf similar to the main one

"Did she just..." Topaz mumbled

The girl hopped up and howled

Onyx pointed his shaking hand at the newly transformed girl "W... W... W... W... W..."

The original wolf walked up behind Onyx and growled deeply

"Oh man..." Onyx gulped and slowly turned around just as the beast roared "WEREWOLF!"

The wolf back-handed Onyx, sending him across the gym

"Onyx!" Topaz gasped "Everybody out!"

The crowd panicked and ran for the nearest exit. The wolves went around, delivering scratches to multiple people. As each indivdual was scratched, they grew thick fur, tails, sharp teeth and claws. Each new wolf followed the lead of the original and attacked more people. Topaz rushed to Onyx's side and helped him up

"Are you okay?" Topaz worried

"I think so..." Onyx groaned as he looked up "Look out!"

The boys dove to the side as one of the wolf students lunged at them

"I don't believe it... A werewolf. A real werewolf. How is this possible?" Topaz mumbled

"It doesn't matter how it's possible, it's happening!" Onyx glared as he took out his sword and rushed the wolf

"Don't!" Topaz gasped and tackled Onyx before he could attack

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Onyx yelled

"Don't hurt them! They're werewolves but they're still just students. We gotta help them!" Topaz said

Onyx grabbed Topaz and rolled to the side to evade the wolf's assault "Tell them that! I'm just being fair!"

The boys ran away from the monster

"Where's Citrine and Rebecca?! We gotta get outta here!" Onyx announced

"I don't know!" Topaz growled

When a small pack set their sites on the boys, Onyx grabbed a chair and knocked them away

"Dude!" Topaz gasped

"What? It's not like I used my sword" Onyx shrugged

They made it to the gym door but when they opened it, some of the wolves were out there

"Guess we're going the long way" Onyx gulped and went back

Onyx and Topaz went deeper into the school and ran down the hallway. When they turned the corner Onyx crashed into Citrine who was with Rebecca

"Girls!" Topaz smiled "You're okay"

"Just barely" Rebecca panted "Is this seriously happening?"

"As crazy as it is to believe, I think so..." Topaz nodded

"It's nuts is what it is! We can't even get outside!" Onyx growled

"What do we do?" Rebecca asked

"I say bail" Onyx proposed

"Onyx, how could you say that?" Rebecca gasped

"It's easy. Watch" Onyx shrugged as a few wolves ran towards them "Bail!"

Onyx grabbed his friends and ran away at full speed. He rushed outside and ran inside of a school bus. When the wolves followed, Topaz slammed the door so they couldn't get in

"What are you doing? We can't just leave everyone in there like that!" Topaz glared

"Well unless you know how to reverse a werewolf transformation, we don't have many choices. We gotta get back home and think of a plan. Or at least hold up until sunrise" Onyx ordered

"Why sunrise?" Rebecca asked

"Hello, all werewolves turn back into people at sunrise. It's Werewolf 101, girl" Onyx explained

The monsters were starting to rock the bus back-and-forth and crack the windows. Onyx took his sword, slashed an X on the bus floor and nodded at Citrine who took out her club and smashed the bottom of the bus, creating a hole that everyone was able to escape through. The group crawled from under the bus and ran. They ran until they were out of breath and took shelter under a bridge

"Remember when I said that we should do this every year?" Onyx panted

"Yeah?" Topaz nodded

"I change my mind... This sucks..." Onyx sighed

"We gotta figure out a way to stop this. If it spreads too much, we're done for" Topaz explained

"What if it reaches Beach City?" Onyx gulped

"Steven..." Citrine worried

"And we don't even know where Jackson is" Topaz added

"Okay, you know what? We just just gotta stay calm. Everything's gonna be alright. We'll figure something out, we always do" Onyx smiled

That comment made everyone feel better until a deep growl could be heard from above them

"Oh boy... Why does that sound familiar?" Onyx groaned

The original werewolf dropped down from the bridge

"It's Alpha!" Onyx gasped

"Alpha?" Topaz asked

"Yeah. He's clearly the boss so he's alpha" Onyx shrugged

Topaz sighed and facepalmed himself as Alpha pounced at them

"No!" Citrine gasped and pushed everyone down, receiving the strike herself "Ah!"

"Citrine!" Onyx and Topaz yelled

"That one's gonna cost you, fleabag!" Onyx growled and attacked the monster with his sword

The wolf grabbed his balde and threw the boy to the side. Topaz backed him up by shooting multiple lasers but the beast dodged them. Rebecca tried to help Citrine but gasped when she saw the glowing scratch on her arm

"Oh no..." Rebecca mumbled

Citrine tossed-and-turned as she fell victim to the werewolf transformation. When the change was complete, Citrine knocked Rebecca back near Topaz. Both Citrine and Alpha lunged at the remaining friends but Onyx jumped next to Topaz and Rebecca and put up and forcefield. The two clawed against the barrier

"Citrine, no..." Topaz frowned

"Guys, get ready to run" Onyx said bluntly

"Okay" they nodded

"Citrine, stay strong. We'll be back for you at first light" Onyx said blew both of the wolves away

With an opening made, the group ran away. Citrine and Alpha quickly followed but Onyx swung his sword as strong as possible to create a dustcloud for cover. When the wolves jumped through the dust, their prey had vanished, causing them to growl. Onyx's group returned to the temple and locked up behind them

"Alright guys, we need a plan. What do we do?" Rebecca asked

"I say we vote. Show of hands, whose for bunker down until sunrise?" Onyx said and raised his hand

Topaz and Rebecca nodded and raised their hands

"Ah, democracy" Onyx smiled

Everything seemed quiet for a while before Topaz noticed some noise coming from outside

Topaz peeked out of the window "Alright, there's good news and bad news. Good news: There's not too much longer 'til sunrise"

"Okay. What's the bad news?" Onyx asked

Topaz backed away from the window and charged up his gem "Break time's over"

Alpha smashed through the roof with Citrine following right behind

"You were a problem out there, but you're in my house now, son!" Onyx yelled and knocked Alpha away with a spin kick "I'll take this one, you take care of Cit!"

As Onyx led Alpha away, Citrine circled Topaz and Rebecca

"Citrine... Please, it's us... You have to take control" Topaz pleaded

Citrine stopped, looked at her friends with soft eyes and whimpered

"Citrine..." Topaz mumbled

Alpha howled loudly, causing Citrine to revert back to her savage state and lunge at her friends

"Ah!" Topaz and Rebecca gasped and jumped out of the way

Onyx was jumping around, dodging the claws of an enraged Alpha. The wolf took a deep breath and unleashed a howl that sent Onyx flying back into a wall

"Whoa... That's not in any of the movies" Onyx mumbled

Alpha dove at Onyx but he jumped over the monster as it took a chunk out of the wall

"There's an idea" Onyx grinned and whistled at the monster "Here Alpha, here boy!"

Onyx led the beast outside and evaded any attacks so Alpha was only hitting the side of the mountain. On the last hit, large rocks started to fall. Onyx got Alpha in the right spot and jumped out of the way at the last second . Alpha was buried under all of the boulders

"Yes!" Onyx laughed

Rebecca ran up "Onyx! We need your help!"

"Why? I just beat Alpha by myself, how you having trouble with just Cit?" Onyx asked

"You just answered your own question. It's Cit, we don't wanna hurt her" Rebecca frowned

"Good point" Onyx nodded

Topaz made his way to the others and panted "Guys... I lost Citrine"

"What?!" Onyx gasped "What do you mean you lost her?!"

"It means I had eyes on her, but now I don't. KEEP UP!" Topaz yelled "Something spooked her and she took off"

"You know, wolves are pack animals and they mostly follow the lead of the alpha. She must've felt Alpha get taken out and probably ran to get help" Rebecca frowned "Which means..."

"There are more coming right at us" Topaz concluded

Onyx chuckled "It doesn't matter. The sun should be up any minute. We can catch our breath and think of a way to fix this. We all gonna be just fi-"

Alpha bursted out of the rubble and howled

"Oh, gimme a break!" Onyx cried

As Rebecca theorized, Citrine showed up with more werewolves. Luckily, Onyx noticed the sun started to rise over the horizon

"Yes! Finally, something good. Now for some peace-and-quiet" Onyx sighed in relief

"Onyx, something's not right here..." Rebecca whimpered

None of the werewolves were turning back to normal people

"What the?! Hey! The sun is up, people! Change back to normal!" Onyx yelled

Nothing changed as the sun rose higher

"No fair! You can't just break the rules like that!" Onyx glared

"I thought all werewolves turn back to normal at sunrise" Topaz spoke

"They... They do. This doesn't make sense" Onyx mumbled as they backed up

Topaz charged up his gem "This is bad... This is really bad. The sun was our only chance, and if that doesn't help..."

"We're gonna need some flea collars" Onyx gulped

Alpha growled and pounced

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _((Next time, the conclusion. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	10. The Scratching: Part 2

_((Quick Recap: The Elites and Rebecca went to a Halloween party at their school but an unexpected werewolf attack changes their plans. After escaping the school, Citrine fell victim to the infection. Hoping that everyone would turn back to normal at sunrise, Onyx was stunned to see that not happen))_

"Man, that sunrise is beautiful..." Onyx smiled "And also, AHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the base of the mountain, Onyx, Topaz and Rebecca were running at their top-speeds as the werewolves chased them

"Faster, guys!" Topaz panicked as he shot lasers at the monsters

"I can't keep this up for much longer..! I'm exhausted..!" Rebecca panted

"Every monster movie I've ever watched lied to me! Do zombies not go down with headshots?! Do ghost not stack furniture behind our backs?! Do vampires NOT hate garlic?!" Onyx yelled

"Dude! Really?! NOW?!" Topaz growled

"If this is how it ends for me, I'm content letting the record show that horror movies are nothing but lies!" Onyx responded

One-by-one the wolves lunged at the friends. Onyx's group kept just barely getting out of the way in time

"You know what, I'm over this" Topaz sighed "Grab on!"

Onyx and Rebecca did what they were told and grabbed onto Topaz. The boy aimed his gem downward and unleashed a huge blast that sent them flying into the air

"WAHOO!" Onyx shouted

The group soared through the skies and out of sight of the beasts

"Grrrrrr" Alpha growled

"So... how far we gonna fly?" Rebecca asked

As if on cue, Topaz's gem ran out of energy

"Not far..." Topaz deadpanned

"Aw geez..." Onyx mumbled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the trio screamed as they fell out of the sky

Luckily, Topaz was flying over the ocean so when they hit they water, they were able to swim back to land and brush off the crash landing

"Refreshing" Onyx half-smirked

"Funny... But a comedy routine won't save us. Or the others" Topaz said

"Worth a sho... You're right, I'm sorry" Onyx frowned

"Onyx, you okay?" Rebecca worried

"It's just... I don't know what to do, okay?" Onyx answered

"What do you mean?" Topaz asked

"I usually have a plan. Or I'm at least able to improvise something. I can't this time... Our only shot was sunrise, and you saw how that worked out. What if we can't stop this? What if we can't save them? What if... What if we lose?" Onyx gulped

Topaz frowned. He didn't have a response to Onyx's sad speech

"You'll win" Rebecca mumbled

"Huh?" Onyx and Topaz questioned

"I said you'll win. You're the Gem Elites! And I might not be a member of the team but I'm still your friend. I'll help in any way I can. Things look bad but we'll think of something. We'll save Citrine and everybody else, somehow. So don't go giving up just yet... Or I'll kick both your butts" Rebecca stated and walked off

"Onyx" Topaz smiled

"Yeah" Onyx smirked

The group went to the closed library and snuck inside for some cover

"Huh, hard to believe I've never been here before" Onyx said as he looked at all the books

"I'd believe it" Topaz smirked

Onyx noticed some computers and turned one on

"What are you doing?" Topaz asked

"Something I've never done before... Research" Onyx stated "If sunlight doesn't do anything, we gotta find something that does"

"Wouldn't hurt" Topaz shrugged

Topaz and Rebecca each turned on a computer and began browsing the internet, trying to find anything that would help them. After a while, they decided to take a break

"Nothing... This is ridiculous. Everything says the same thing..." Topaz sighed

"Other than the sunrise thing, the most mentioned theory is taking out the pack's alpha fixes everything" Rebecca said

"Well I already burried him under an avalanche, what else do you want me to do?" Onyx asked

"And he's smart. I saw him defend himself against our attacks. He knows what weapons are and knows how to fight someone using them" Topaz analyzed

"That just spells trouble" Rebecca gulped

"Yeah, trouble with a capital... everything" Onyx added

Topaz and Rebecca went back to their research and Onyx went to take a look around. He walked down the hall and took a drink at the water fountain. After his drink he sat down on a bench and tried to think of a plan. He was interupted when when he saw a shadow fly across the floor

"Huh?" Onyx mumbled and looked up towards the skylight

Multiple animal-like silhouettes of appeared

Onyx went wide-eyed "You've gotta be kidding me..."

Topaz and where still in the lobby at the computers

"Anything?" Rebecca asked

"Not really, unless you have some silver bullets I haven't heard about" Topaz deadpanned

"I don't think so" Rebecca frowned

"Hmmm..." Topaz hummed and noticed something "Wait, I think we missed something"

"GUYS!" Onyx shouted as he was chased back into the lobby by a few wolves

"Run!" Topaz ordered

Rebecca went for the door, but when she was cut off she grabbed her broom stick and fought her way through

"Ya know, I was wondering why you were still holding on to that" Onyx smirked

Topaz reached the door and opened it "Come on! Let's get out of... here?"

Alpha was standing in the doorway

"Oh no..." Topaz gulped "AHH!"

Onyx was fending off the monsters when he saw Topaz flying through the air. He jumped up and caught him

"Topaz, are you okay?" Onyx worried and noticed the glowing scratch across his chest "Crud... Topaz got scratched!"

"What?!" Rebecca gasped

Onyx put Topaz over his shoulder "We gotta go!"

Onyx jumped out of the way of Alpha's attack and guided Rebecca outside. They outran the monsters but stopped when Topaz started to growl

"Onyx!" Rebecca gasped

"I know!" Onyx replied

Onyx put Topaz on the ground as he grunted and fought the change

"O-Onyx... we were wrong..!" Topaz growled

"What do you mean?" Onyx asked

"I think... I think..." Topaz grunted and completely changed into a werewolf

Topaz attacked his friends but Onyx fought back and knocked him out

"Sorry, T. Had to be done" Onyx panted and saw a chain in someone's yard "Hey, hand me that"

Rebecca gave Onyx the chain and frowned "Do you know what he was gonna say?"

"I was just about to ask you that" Onyx sighed as he tied Topaz up with the chain

"We're just gonna keep him like that?" Rebecca asked

"He'll think us later" Onyx said and dragged Topaz along as they walked

"I'm tired..." Rebecca sighed

"We'll rest soon, I promise" Onyx smiled

Rebecca nodded "But we gotta figure out what Topaz was trying to tell us first"

"Sounds good. Come on, we're smart. Right?" Onyx asked

"Me more than you, but yeah" Rebecca smirked

"We can figure this out" Onyx grinned

The two made it back to the temple. Onyx threw Topaz on the couch and ignored his growling. They got on Topaz's laptop and tried to figure out what Topaz was trying to say. Onyx nonchalantly sat next to Topaz

Alright, let's get started. Rebecca, you were with Topaz the whole time. What were you guys looking up, maybe we can retrace your steps and see what he figured out" Onyx suggested

"Well, you said that this was clearly not a normal werewolf. So we started looking for any lore that circled any special werewolves. But I don't know what Topaz was looking at, we were on different computers" Rebecca explained

"Well, _special werewolves_ is a start, I guess" Onyx shrugged

As Onyx typed away, Topaz snapped his teeth at him

"Ah shut up" Onyx grumbled as he stuffed a pillow in Topaz's mouth

Rebecca kept a look out for the monsters that were undoubtedly tracking them. Onyx came across a webpage that caught his attention

"This is... odd" Onyx said

"What is it? Did you find something?" Rebecca asked

"I'm not sure" Onyx mumbled

Before Onyx could say what he found, a howl went off in the distance, alterting them that the predators were closing in

Onyx took a deep breath and stood up "It's time to end this"

Onyx stepped outside and saw a large dustcloud heading in their direction. Inside the cloud were many shadows of the wolves that were chasing them all night. Rebecca hid behind Onyx in fear as the pack got closer. The front door slammed open and Topaz came into view. He showed the shedded remains of the pillow in his teeth when he snarled. Alpha made himself known and stared Onyx down. His roar shook the ground

"Man, I hope I'm right about this..." Onyx gulped

"About what?" Rebecca asked

Alpha rushed ahead, his terrifying teeth and claws on full display. Onyx did nothing as the beast approached except close his eyes

"I hope you have a plan" Rebecca gulped

Onyx kept his eyes closed and walked forward "More or less.."

Alpha reached Onyx and swung his arm back, readying his attack

"Onyx!" Rebecca gasped

Onyx stood still and put his hands up "I give up"

Alpha swung his arm and froze just before he made contact with the boy

Rebecca slowly uncovered her eyes and saw the situation "Huh..?"

Alpha glared at Onyx and stood up straight "Thank you for finally coming peacefully"

"He... talks?!" Rebecca gasped

"I... was right?!" Onyx followed

Alpha lowered his hand, causing all of the wolves to kneel

"I am so confused..." Rebecca whimpered

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here?!" Onyx yelled

"You mean to tell me that you haven't put all of the pieces together?" Alpha asked

"I took a shot, dude!" Onyx answered loudly

"On what? Onyx, how did you know that was gonna work?!" Rebecca asked him

"Well, since we couldn't get what Topaz was trying to say, I tried looking at all of this through his eyes. Ya'know, actually thinking and going over facts? When we said that we weren't dealing with normal werewolves, that got me thinking... I typed in all of the things Alpha was doing throughout the night. Sending scouts before himself, covering all of the exits, paying attention to how I fought... I didn't get the results of a werewolf at all. I was sent to a website about bounty hunters? That's when it hit me... Alpha was too intelligent to be some mindless animal" Onyx explained

"Well done figuring that out, young man. Now let's go" Alpha demanded

"Where?" Rebecca wondered

"To whoever is paying me" Alpha glared

"You don't know?" Rebecca followed up

"An anonymous source placed a price on your team's head. Everyone across the cosmos is aware of it" Alpha explained "Now come"

"I'm not going anywhere until my friends aren't drooling over themselves" Onyx growled

Alpha sighed and unleashed a high-pitched howl that spread across the city. All of the wolves' eyes blue and they all began changing back into normal citizens

"It was that easy?!" Onyx gasped

"Of course, my species, the Primewolves, can mutate anyone into my kind with a single scratch and the only one who started the chain can change everyone back" Alpha explained

"Everything you said... You're an alien? I thought Gems were the only intelligent lifeforms. Besides earth, I mean" Rebecca said

"The universe really is vast..." Onyx mumbled

"Ugh..." Topaz groaned as he finished turning back to normal "My head..."

"Owie..." Citrine whimpered as she did the same

"You're tougher than you look. Most people can't take the change back" Alpha said

Onyx caught Topaz who almost collapsed "T, are you okay?"

"Onyx... where have you been? We're gonna... be late for the party" Topaz gargled

"Party? I think the transformation scrambled the brain-matter a little" Rebecca worried as she hand-fanned Citrine

Onyx noticed the rest of the people had passed out and glared at the wolf "Alpha, what gives?!"

The wolf was clearly confused to why he was called that name "It's normal to feel disoriented during the change, you simple primate"

" _Primate_?" Onyx questioned

Topaz came around and saw the situation "What the!"

Citrine rubbed her head and gasped at the monster that were in front of them

"Easy, guys" Onyx smiled

After a moment of concentrating, Topaz and Citrine remembered everything they went through the previous night

"Now I remember... You turned me into a werewolf!" Topaz glared

"Me too!" Citrine followed

"He said we was collecting our bounty" Onyx explained

"We have bounties?" Topaz asked

"Apparently" Onyx shrugged

"If you want to fight again, I'm happy to grant that request but I highly suggest coming peacefully" Alpha spoke

"Sir, please... Can't you let us go?" Rebecca pleaded

"I can't do that. Besides, he already surrendered" Alpha denied

Onyx frowned "Dude, for the past few months, someone has been sending us through a meat-grinder. Assassins, mercenaries, and now bounty hunters! We're exhausted! Can't you just tell the guy who put a hit out on us that we got away or something? Please... We're not bad people, we're just tryna carry on our moms' legacy. Come on, I'm begging here..."

Alpha glared and slowly walked up to Onyx

"If you can't do that... Then at least take me and leave the others. That's all I can give, man" Onyx gulped

"Whoever place that price on you clearly wants to dispose of you. You're willing to hand yourself over to them if your friends are safe?" Alpha asked

"I am" Onyx nodded

"Onyx, don't!" Topaz glared

"Stand down!" Onyx yelled

That shout made Topaz step back

"That's an order!" Onyx continued and looked at Alpha "Do we have a deal?"

The wolf smirked and started to laugh "Anyone loyal enough to give himself to the enemy for his pack... is someone I cannot hunt"

"You mean we can go?" Rebecca asked

"I suppose" Alpha nodded

Everyone exhaled and fell back

"With nothing more for me here, I'll be taking my leave" Alpha said "All of the people here will wake up shortly with slight headaches but they'll be fine"

"Thanks..." Onyx sighed "Wait, by the way, what's your name?"

"My name?" Alpha asked "I feel it's probably best not to tell. But what was that name you called me earlier? _Alpha_ , right? It's not my name but I rather like. Mind if I use it?"

"For what? Advertisment?" Onyx wondered

"Something like that" Alpha smirked

"Uhh... Sure, go ahead, I guess" Onyx shrugged

"So long, Elites" Alpha grinned and took off, running out of sight in seconds

"He could run that fast?" Onyx mumbled

"I guess he was only letting us get as far as we did for the thrill of the hunt" Topaz assumed

"That's unsettling" Citrine mumbled

Rebecca sat on her legs and tried to gather herself "What a night..."

"Worst. Halloween. Ever" Onyx groaned

"You know this isn't over, right?" Topaz spoke "If Alpha came all this way just for us, how long 'til someone else does? Someone less cooperative"

"We got our tails handed to us. Pun not intended. We gotta get more serious. Our world just got whole lot bigger" Onyx said sternly

The team stayed until all of the people woke up and made sure everyone got home safely. When that was done, everyone collasped on the Elites' porch

"Man I'm tired..!" Onyx called out

"Me too... I think I'm gonna call it. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Rebecca yawned as she tried to walk off

"Rebecca, you can barely walk. You can stay here for a while" Onyx said

"I'm too tired to argue... Thanks" Rebecca smiled and went inside

"We gotta talk to her, don't we?" Toapz asked

"We should" Onyx nodded

Citrine stretched her arms and went inside. Topaz was about to do the same but Onyx stopped him

"Topaz, I almost forgot. Do you remember what you were trying to tell us before you... ya'know?" Onyx chuckled

"Yes, actually. I realized that it was undoubtedly an animal that was after us but then it hit me... He was specifically after us. He targeted and persued us. This was clearly not some random beast" Topaz explained

"That makes sense" Onyx nodded "Hey, you think we can handle whatever comes next?"

Topaz patted Onyx's shoulder "We can"

Topaz went inside and Onyx stared at the sky

"Bring it on" Onyx mumbled and went inside his house

 _((There you go. My first Halloween special. Tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? Tell me! I wanna know! Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	11. Author's Survey

**This is NOT a chapter, I have a request for everybody who reads this story! I already have plans for the future but I want to experiment with something. I'm asking you, the readers, what you want to see!**

 ** **i. What kind of enemies to do you want to see?****

 **ii. What kind of powers and abilities do you want the Elites to unlock?**

 **iii. What kind of plot twists would make the story interesting?**

 **iv. Should the Crystal Gems make more appearances?**

 **v. For whatever reason, should the Crystal Gems and the Gem Elites fight each other?**

 **vi. Should Alpha return one day?**

 **vii. Christmas is coming up. Should I have a holiday special for that?**

 **viii. Should the Elites recruit more members? If so, who?**

 **ix. What kind of places should the Elites go?**

 **x. Should they have a space adventure?**

 **xi. What do you think the origanal Elites were like? Would you like a flashback special showing what they went through?**

 **xii. Would you like to create a character that you want to fight alongside the Elites? They can be human or a Gem. (If you do make your own character, I can not and will not guarantee that character will be used. I just want to know what you have to offer. If your's happens to peek my interest, then I'll work with you)**

 **I can go on-and-on. The point is, I want to hear from you guys. My curiousity has gotten the better of me. Think about it and for privacy reasons, I'd prefer if you'd PM me personally. If you do, I'll get back with you at my earliest convenience. Also, this is NOT a limited time only thing. I don't care if it's a week from now or a year from now, share your thoughts. Thank you for your time!**


	12. Claus & Effect: Part 1

_((Quick Recap: The Elites battled an alien werewolf that doubled as a bounty hunter dubbed Alpha. After Onyx offered to trade himself for the safety of the city, Alpha called a truce))_

Before the sun had risen, Onyx walked out the front door of the temple into the fresh snow that covered the ground

"That's what I'm talking about" Onyx grinned "Citrine!"

Citrine ran up holding a box. Onyx open the box and pulled out many strands of Christmas lights. Onyx proceded to run around, perfectly hanging the lights around his home. Citrine stood in one spot and watched as her friend dashed all over the place like it was nothing

"Good morning, Citrine" Topaz yawned as he walked up to her "Where's Onyx?"

Citrine looked and stepped to the side as snow fell on that spot, covering Topaz in the process

"Ah!" Topaz gasped and shivered

"Sorry!" Onyx called out

"Dude!" Topaz growled

Onyx jumped down and laughed "I said sorry"

Topaz used some of the snow to make a snowball and shoved it the back of Onyx's shirt

"Cold!" Onyx screamed

Topaz and Citrine laughed as Onyx ran around

"This is the kind of thing I love to see when I come back after being gone so long"

Onyx was in the middle of shaking Topaz by his collar when he heard the voice. The team looked over and saw Jackson walking up with a smile on his face

"Jackson!" everyone cheered and tackled him with affection

"Where have you been?" Topaz asked

"We missed you" Citrine smiled

"We fought werewolves" Onyx deadpanned

"Uhh.." Jackson chuckled "A lot of places... I missed you too... And what?"

"Nothing. Welcome back" Onyx laughed

"I wasn't gonna miss Christmas. It's our favorite time our year" Jackson responded

Everyone went back to the porch and Onyx held up two separated cords

"Would you like to do the honors?" Onyx asked his uncle

"My pleasure" Jackson nodded and plugged the cords together

The temple shined in multi-colored lights

"I love the holidays!" Onyx shouted

A couple hours later, the team went to school. It was the last day until the school's week-long winter break and they had something big planned. Onyx met up with Rebecca at her locker

"'Sup!" Onyx said as he snuck up behind her

"Gah!" Rebecca gasped and dropped her books "Onyx! Not funny!"

Onyx laughed and picked up the girl's books "Sorry. Couldn't help myself"

Rebecca noticed Onyx was wearing a Santa hat and giggled "Festive much?"

"Duh. Growing up, the whole year was a buzzkill but Christmas... Christmas always made everything better" Onyx explained "Oh wait, I almost forgot. We all talked to Jackson and he said you could come over and spend Christmas with us if you want"

"I'd love to" Rebecca smiled

"Bring your family too. It'll be awesome!" Onyx said

"My family..?" Rebecca mumbled "Onyx, I-"

Before Rebecca finished her statement, the bell rung

"Crud, I'm late again!" Onyx freaked and ran off "See you later!"

Rebecca slowly waved good-bye "See you..."

At the end of the day, Onyx lunged out the front door and slid on his knees

"Wahoo! Finally, Christmas vacation!" Onyx cheered

"Calm down, man" Topaz spoke

"Uhh... no" Onyx replied "Hey, have you guys seen Rebecca?"

Topaz shook his head "Not me. Citrine?"

Citrine shrugged

"I think I'll just call her" Onyx said and took out his phone

The phone rang but there was no answer. Onyx wondered why his friend was nowhere to be found but since there was no panic throughout the entire day, he assumed that she must've gone home earlier or was busy. The next couple days, Onyx still hadn't heard anything from Rebecca. He had left multiple messages about her bringing her family over for Christmas but she never got back to him. By the morning of Christmas Eve, Onyx had gotten more worried than ever

"Rebecca, come on! Answer the phone! I know you hear it, you always hear it! Call me back, please!" Onyx pleaded and left his friend a message

"Still nothing?" Topaz asked

"What do you think?" Onyx sighed "We talked to all of Rebecca's teachers. They all said she was there for the whole day"

"You said you saw her that morning. Did she seem upset?" Topaz wondered

"No. She was normal. The only thing we talked about was her coming over for Christmas with her folks" Onyx answered

"Well, maybe she has her own thing going on" Topaz shrugged "I mean, we've only known her for a couple months. We don't know what she does when she's not around"

"I guess you're right" Onyx nodded

The boys went over to Citrine who was watching the snow fall

"Sure is coming down hard" Onyx noticed

"The news said there's gonna be a blizzard tonight. Not a big one but they said it'd be best to stay inside for a couple hours" Topaz said

A couple hours later, Citrine was helping Jackson cook a large dinner

"Hey guys!" Onyx called out

Onyx and Topaz were sitting on the cough, listening to the police scanner. There was a report of a strange flying object without an unauthorized flight pattern in the area

"What do you think it is?" Jackson asked

"I don't know, but whatever it is, the storm is messing up it's flight path" Topaz stated

"What do think? Aliens? Other Gems maybe?" Onyx wondered

"Or maybe someone like Alpha. Another bounty hunter" Topaz suggested

"Either way I think we should check it out. Topaz, figure out where this thing is and where it's going. I'll gotta make a call" Jackson said and walked off

Topaz saluted "Yes, sir!"

Onyx stepped to the side and made a call himself. It went to voicemail

"Hey, it's me. Again... Listen, Topaz found us a mission. I'll text you the details. I guess trouble can't even take a holiday, huh? If you're not busy, swing by. Later" Onyx said and hung up

Jackson came back "Topaz, you got anything?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I don't know what we're gonna do about it. Considering, y'know, we can't fly" Topaz deadpanned

"Taken care of" Jackson smirked

Next thing anyone knew, the team and Jackson were on a helicopter piloted by a woman with blonde braided hair

"Jackson, who is this?" Onyx asked

"The name's Claire. Nice to meet you, kids. I've heard a lot about you" the woman replied

"She's a pilot. And an old friend of mine" Jackson laughed "Thanks again for this, Claire"

"No problem. Besides, I still owe you. So Elites, word is there's something trying to cause trouble in my skies" Claire said

Topaz cleared his throat "We're not 100% sure about the trouble part, exactly"

"We just like to be thorough" Onyx smiled

Citrine tapped Topaz on the shoulder to get his attention. The girl pointed downward to a flying shadow that going through some type of slight serpentine motion. They couldn't get a clear look at it due to all of the snow

"Is that a snake?" Topaz wondered

"All the way up here?" Claire asked

"We've seen weirder" Jackson shrugged

"You got that right" Onyx smirked as he stood on the edge "And you know what comes next"

"Onyx, what are you doing?" Topaz asked

"BONSAI!" Onyx shouted as he dove out of the helicopter

"Onyx!" Jackson gasped

Topaz facepalmed himself "Why didn't we see that coming?"

"WAHOO!" Onyx yelled as he flew

When Onyx got close to the figure, he held out his hand and grabbed onto some kind of metal. Onyx's actions caused the figure to quickly lose altitude. Onyx got a better look and saw it looked like a runner to a sled

"Huh?" Onyx mumbled

"What are you doing?!" a deep voice growled

"You can talk?!" Onyx gasped

A hand reached down and grabbed Onyx by his collar, pulling him upward. Onyx got a clear look at who was holding him. Onyx went wide-eyed. The suspect was a large muscular man with a thick white beard

"What..." Onyx mumbled and looked behind him, seeing a large deer-like creature "No way..."

The helicopter and the mystery object flew above the clouds and out of the blizzard

"Is that..." Topaz mumbled

"It can't be..." Jackson muttered

"It is..." Citrine said

Everyone got a clear view of the situation that comfirmed each of their theories. There was a sleigh soaring through the air, being pulled by a reindeer

"Santa?!" everyone gasped

"I hope you have a good explanation to what you're doing" Santa glared

"I... I... I..." Onyx stuttered

"Onyx!" Topaz hollered "You okay?!"

"I don't know..! I think I'm freaking out..!" Onyx responded "Am I the only one seeing Santa Claus?"

"No" Topaz answered

"Dang... I was hoping you'd say yes" Onyx gulped

Santa threw Onyx next him in the sleigh and made the reindeer go even faster. They quickly reached the desert

"Onyx! Claire, make this thing go faster!" Jackson pleaded

"Say no more" Claire grinned and made her helicopter speed up

Onyx peeked over the edge and saw how fast they were going "Wow, I am in WAY over my head on this one. Yo, stop this thing!"

Santa ignored him

"Suit yourself" Onyx shrugged and did a handstand on the edge of the sleigh

Santa looked confused "What are you-"

That instant Onyx dropped, hooked his legs on the runner, swung himself, grabbed the other runner with his hands, swung himself one more time and ended up kicking Santa in the side

"Ah!" Santa winced

Citrine jumped from the helicopter, onto the back of the sleigh. She covered Santa's eyes as Onyx fought for the control of the sleigh, causing it to spiral out of control towards the ground

"Waaaaaaaah!" Onyx and Santa yelled

"Topaz!" Onyx shouted

"Keep it steady!" Topaz yelled as he charged up his gem

Onyx and Citrine were knocked back and Santa had the reindeer fly straight up just before it crashed into the ground. Topaz saw an opening and shot a small concentrated ball of energy. The shot separated the sleigh from the reindeer. Onyx, Citrine and Santa held on as the sleigh slid across the ground on it's side. The sleigh crashed into a sand dune and the three flew. Onyx and Citrine rolled to a stop and Santa landed not too far from them. Claire landed the helicopter near the crash

"Onyx! Citrine!" Jackson called out and ran to him

"I'm okay..." Onyx groaned and held his arm

Citrine got up and shook her in a daze. She soon came to her senses and gave Jackson and thumbs up

"And what about, y'know... Is he okay?" Onyx asked

"Yeah. He's breathing, he's just unconscious" Topaz nodded, checking a passed out Santa

"Dude... we just blew Santa out of the sky. And on Christmas Eve! We are SO on the naughty list" Onyx worried

Citrine frowned and nodded

Claire looked up and didn't see the reindeer anywhere "I don't think he's coming back"

"Well, we can't just leave him here. Come on, help me out" Jackson said, putting Santa's left arm over his shoulder

Claire took his right arm. When the men lifted Claus up, Jackson noticed something on his chest

"What is that?" Jackson wondered

Onyx tapped the spot on Santa's chest Jackson was talking about and felt something hard "Huh, the big guy must work out"

Onyx pulled Santa's collar down and came to an interesting sight

"What in the world..." Topaz mumbled

There was pure white gemstone in the middle of Santa's chest

"Santa's... a Gem?!" Onyx gasped

 _((I hoped you enjoyed the first part of the Gem Elites Christmas special. Part Two is right around the corner. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	13. Claus & Effect: Part 2

_((Quick Recap: Jackson returned home just in time for a report of an mysterious object flying through the skies. The team tracked the object down and learned it was Santa Claus himself. After crashing Santa's sleigh, everyone came to the even crazier realization that Santa was a Gem))_

Back at the temple, everyone was watching over Santa as he was passed out on their couch

"I don't believe this... Santa Claus... The real Santa Claus. Flying reindeer and all..." Jackson mumbled

Onyx was sitting cross-legged on the ground as Citrine wrapped up his left arm. He was injured when Santa's sleigh crashed

"Ow! Hey, easy!" Onyx glared

Citrine straight-faced Onyx and purposely tightened the cast

"Ah! Okay, I'm sorry, geez!" Onyx winced

Citrine finished and walked off with a smirk on her face. Topaz was checking Santa's vitals, making sure he was alright

"Everything checks out. He should wake up soon" Topaz concluded

"Cool. Then what?" Onyx asked

"What do you mean?" Topaz followed up

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean what are we gonna do with him? It's Christmas Eve and Santa's out cold!"

"From that I'm getting that you're planning on putting him on your back and flying around the world" Topaz chuckled

"Pass..." Onyx deadpanned

A sudden knock at the door drew everyone's attention there. When Citrine answered the door and saw Rebecca, she immediately hugged her

"Whoa!" Rebecca gasped "Good to see you too, Citrine"

"Rebecca!" Onyx hollered and fell over when he tried to run over

"Onyx, your arm" Rebecca frowned "What happened?"

"Ah, just your standard flying sleigh crash" Onyx responded

"Excuse me?" Rebecca questioned

Onyx nonchalantly pointed to the couch. Rebecca looked over and saw Santa

"I don't understand. Who's..." Rebecca paused and thought of Onyx's _flying sleigh_ comment "Santa?!"

"That was easy" Onyx smiled

"What happened?" Rebecca asked

Jackson explained the situation to the girl causing her groan in frustration

"You guys are like magnets for weird" Rebecca stated

"It's a gift" Onyx smirked

Claire walked up and snapped her fingers in Santa's face but got no response "Okay, we gotta wake this guy up. Now"

"How about we throw some water on him?" Jackson suggested

"Hot or cold?" Claire asked

"Both?" Jackson shrugged

Claire nodded and went to get the water. Onyx tapped Rebecca on the shoulder and gestured towards the door. The two went outside and Onyx threw a wicked glare at his friend

"What?" Rebecca asked

"What are you doing here?" Onyx deapanned

"You called me. You left a message" Rebecca answered

"I've been calling you for days. Why haven't you been picking up? Where have you been?" Onyx continued

"I was avoiding you, okay?" Rebecca frowned

"Why?" Onyx worried "Aren't we friends?"

"Of course we are!" Rebecca nodded

"Then why have you been running away from me?!" Onyx growled

"Because of what you said. You said you wanted me to bring my family over for the holidays" Rebecca said

Onyx scratched his head "What does that have to do with anything?"

Rebecca just stood there with a sad look

"Rebecca, please. Tell me what's wrong" Onyx pleaded

"I can't say" Rebecca mumbled

"Why?" Onyx wondered

"Becaused I promised" Rebecca answered

"Promised who?"

"I promised myself!" Rebecca confessed

Onyx was clearly more confused than ever "Rebecca, I..."

"Can we just not? Please?" Rebecca sniffled "Seriously. Can we just focus on our Kringle issue?"

"AHHH!" someone yelled "What the..!"

"Looks like our guest is up" Onyx said

The two went back inside and saw Santa angered and sogging wet

"What's going on?!" Santa growled

"Ah, cold water was the answer" Claire smirked

"You're Santa Claus, right?" Topaz asked

"And if I am?" Santa glared

"Then we want presents" Onyx smiled only to be nudged by Jackson

"You attacked me and crashed my sleigh for presents?!" Santa yelled

"Well, when you put it like that..." Onyx shrugged

"It was an accident. We're sorry" Jackson said

"Oh, you're sorry? That makes everythings better" Santa grumbled

Everyone looked around, not entirely sure of what to do. After an awkward silence, Topaz stepped up

"Your sleigh is fixed. But we lost your reindeer" Topaz stated

"Fantastic..." Santa sighed and made for the door

"Wait up, we can help you!" Onyx announced

"How can you help me?" Santa growled

"'Cause we're like you. We're Gems too" Onyx replied

Those words stopped Santa in his tracks. He slowly turned around and looked at the group. Onyx pulled down the back of his shirt, Topaz lifted up his left hand, and Citrine pulled up her right sleeve, all of them revealing their gemstones

"Let us help. It's what we're here for" Onyx said

Santa hesitated but sat back down on the couch. Onyx said their first plan of action should be finding the reindeer. Everyone agreed

"Do you know where he might've gone?" Topaz asked

"We share a bond. If I concentrate, I can find out exactly where he is" Santa explained

"Cool" Onyx and Topaz said in unison

Santa took a deep breath and closed his eyes

Onyx scratched his head "So how long is this gonna-"

"Got him" Santa said, not taking more than a couple of seconds

"Where is he?" Topaz wondered

"Somewhere bad..." Santa groaned

"Where?" Jackson asked

Santa stood up "When something that shouldn't be flying is seen in the sky, what happens?"

"Uhh..." everyone mumbled

"What's the one place every unexplained object or mysterious being goes after being spotted?" Santa continued

"Unexplained objects..." Onyx hummed

"Mysterious beings..." Rebecca mumbled

Jackson tapped his foot "Where would... Oh no"

In the middle of the desert, Santa's reindeer was in the back of an armored vehicle, being transported to a terrifying stronghold. The truck stopped and a man took a look at the reindeer

"Let's see what makes you tick, freak" the man grinned

"Area 51?!" Onyx yelled "Your reindeer is in Area 51?!"

"He must think he's an alien or something" Topaz concluded

"Is he?" Claire asked

"He isn't" Santa answered "Long story"

"How'd he even get to Nevada that fast? It hasn't even been an hour" Rebecca said

"It is the animal that takes Santa all over the world, so..." Jackson shrugged

"Good point" Rebecca nodded

"Well guys, can't say we didn't give it the old college try. Sorry, Christmas" Onyx commented

"How do you mean?" Rebecca questioned

"Dude... Area 51! Even I'm not that crazy!" Onyx spat

Topaz just looked at Onyx

"Okay, maybe I am. But I'm not that stupid!" Onyx corrected

Citrine shot Onyx the same look

"Alright, I get it!" Onyx yelled "The point is, we don't have the numbers or the knowhow to go against them"

"We don't have to go against them, just get around them. If I can get to Flash, I can take care of everything" Santa explained

"I still don't... Wait... His name's Flash?" Onyx asked

"Problem?" Santa glared

Onyx shook his head "No"

"I can get to him. But I'll need help" Santa confessed

Everyone looked at Onyx

"What?" Onyx asked

"You're the leader. You make the call" Topaz stated

Onyx crossed his arms and stood there for a brief moment. He walked to Santa and held out his hand. Santa nodded and shook Onyx's hand

"Let's do it" Onyx grinned

Santa grinned "I'm started to like you, kid. And tell you what, how about I teach you one of my favorite tricks?"

A little later, Jackson, Claire and Rebecca drove up to the gates of the facility but were quickly stopped

"State your purpose!" the guard yelled

"We just need to talk to whoever's in charge" Jackson said

"For what?" the man glared

"Please, it's important" Claire pleaded

"Turn your vehicle around and go" the guard demanded

Jackson sighed and did what he was told. The drove until the base was out of sight

"Think they got in?" Claire wondered

"I know they did" Jackson nodded "Time for the next step"

Back at the base, four small different colored birds flew behind a building. The birds glowed and turned into the Elites and Santa

"Shapeshifting. Awesome" Onyx smiled

"And we got it down so quickly. You're a good teacher" Topaz stated

"You better not start singing" Santa grumbled

The team followed Santa through the compound. They stopped at one of the biggest buildings and snuck inside. Santa instructed the Eiltes on how to turn into mice. The group scurried through the shadows and came up on a large dome-shaped cage with Flash flying around in it

"Flash" Santa whispered

There were two guards watching the cage. Onyx and Citrine crawled up to the ceiling and got into position. Topaz and Santa changed back to normal and made themselves known to the guards

"You two! Freeze!" the guard yelled

"You got it" Topaz nodded and raised his hands

When the guards approached, Onyx and Citrine dropped down from the ceiling, changed into their normal forms and knocked out the guards

"Good work" Santa smiled

"Uh-oh. This cage needs a passcode" Topaz said

Santa kneeled down and petted Flash on the head

"No code, huh? Guess we're doing this the hard way" Onyx smirked and pulled out his sword

"Sounds good to me" a man announced as he entered the room

"Who are you?" Onyx glared

"General Mason" the man answered "And you're in my fort"

Out of nowhere, many soldiers flooded in and aimed their weapons at the group. The Elites got in battle ready positions. Santa stood up straight but didn't even turn around

"Give me the code to open the cage" Santa grumbled

"Pardon?" Mason smirked

"The passcode. Give it to me!" Santa yelled

"Or?" Mason grinned

Santa turned around and glared. Santa's chest glowed a blinding white light. When the light vanished, Santa was holding a large white battle axe with red trims

"Whoa..." Onyx mumbled

"You want a fight? Bring it on!" Santa called out

Onyx smirked "Here I was thinking he was jolly"

Santa swung his axe around, creating a whirlwind that swung everyone around the room. The Elites grabbed the cage so they weren't sent flying. When Santa finished, all of the soldiers fell down

Citrine went wide-eyed "Dude..."

Everyone except the Mason could be seen

"Where'd he go?" Onyx asked

"I'm right here!" Mason yelled from a hidden spot

Heavy footsteps could be heard as Mason rounded the corner in a large mechanical battlesuit

"We just finished this prototype. You'll make the perfect trial run" Mason announced

The Elites stood by Santa and got ready for a fight

 _((Part Two, as promised. The conclusion isn't too far away. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	14. Claus & Effect: Part 3

_((Quick Recap:_ _The Elites teamed up with Santa Claus to save his reindeer, Flash. The group made their way to Area 51 where they were immediately attacked by General Mason))_

Everything seemed normal at Area 51 until Mason crashed through the a wall in his giant robot suit. He was holding Onyx in one hand and blocking Citrine's attacks with the other

"Let me go!" Onyx growled

"Sure thing" Mason smirked and threw the boy

"Waaahhhh!" Onyx shouted

Onyx rolled along a wall and onto the ground. Mason came running and swung his giant fist but Santa's axe suddenly came flying in, got stuck in the wall and blocked the fist

"Whoa! Thanks" Onyx smiled

"Thank me later" Santa replied "You three keep him busy, I'm going for Flash"

Onyx got back into the fight. Mason knocked Citrine away and was now deflecting Topaz's lasers

"What..." Topaz mumbled

Onyx came running in, his katana creating sparks as the blade grazed the ground. Onyx swung his blade but it bounced right off

"Hey!" Onyx gasped and jumped back "What the heck! It's like this thing's..."

"Made just for fighting you?" Mason chuckled "Cushions for the girl's club, reflective metal for those lasers and reinforced steel for that sword you're so proud of"

Onyx just stood there "Dude..."

"Just call it insurance. When we heard that not only were there aliens on your planet but alien-human offspring, we had to made some precausions" Mason explained

"What did you think, we were gonna start a war or something?" Onyx asked

"Forgive me but, isn't a war the only reason you're even here?" Mason glared

Onyx looked down. Topaz tackled Onyx to prevent him from getting hit by Mason's sudden assault

"Focus!" Topaz yelled

"Sorry" Onyx nodded

A small screen appeared in front of Mason's face. The suit targetted the Elites. Mason's suit opened up in the back, releasing multiple small missiles

"Crud. Scatter!" Onyx shouted

The Elites just barely got out of the way. The explosion could be seen even from Jackson's position

"Did you see that?" Rebecca gasped

Jackson gripped the steering wheel "Guess things went south. Shall we?"

"Like we have a choice" Claire joked

Onyx ducked behind a wall with Topaz

"Topaz..." Onyx panted

Topaz put his finger to his lips "Shh!"

"We've been watching you! For years! Seeing how you fight! Preparing for this! You three do some good things, sure! But for how much longer?! We couldn't take the chance on you turning on us one day! Looks like we were right" Mason called out

"This is just a misunderstanding! We'd never do that! This planet is our home!" Onyx hollered back

"It was our home first" Mason growled

Onyx looked down "Before this drags on, tell me something! The war! How do you know about it?!"

"That's none of your concern, kid!" Mason yelled and launched more missiles

Back at the entrance, Jackson was driving at full speed. He tore through the gate and slammed on the breaks. Many soldiers gathered and around and took aim at the truck

"Rebecca! Now!" Jackson yelled

A ball of light flew over everyone's heads and exploded in the air. Rebecca ran up with the bazooka they confiscated from her and Onyx's run in with the mercenaries a couple months ago

"Get back!" Rebecca shouted and aimed the weapon "Nobody move!"

The soldiers, surprised by the strange weapon, surrendered

"Okay, so far so good" Claire said

Jackson asked about the reindeer. After a fake threat, he got an answer

"Let's go" Jackson ordered

Claire and Rebecca followed the man

"We are so getting arrested after this" Rebecca sighed

Onyx ran at his top speed and dodged missiles. Mason got ready for the impact but when Onyx got close, he jumped up in the air. Citrine flew along the ground and swung her club at Mason's legs. Mason's robot fell fell to it's knees. Topaz charged up his gem and fired a large energy ball that sent their enemy flying. Despite all of that, the robot stood back up without a scratch

"This is getting old" Onyx glared

Citrine charged and swung her weapon. The General caught the girl with one hand

"All you're doing is wasting energy and proving my point" Mason stated

"Shut up" Citrine glared

Onyx flipped in the air and landed on the arm of the robot. He attacked nonstop but got nowhere. Mason growled and grabbed Onyx with his other hand

"I'd ask you what makes humans turn against their own race but you're not human, are you?" Mason said

"Watch it! We're half-human!" Onyx yelled

"As far as I'm concerned, that makes you half-enemy" Mason replied

"Touché. But you're forgetting something..." Onyx smirked

"What's that?" Mason asked

"Do a headcount and figure it out" Onyx grinned

Mason finally noticed that Topaz was nowhere to be found "Where's the last one?"

Topaz was hanging off the back of the robot, hacking into the system

"Oh yeah, you're gonna need a new one of these" Topaz chuckled as he damaged Mason's battle suit

"Hey! Cut that out!" Mason demanded as his suit went haywire

Mason threw Onyx and Citrine away. The General jumped from the machine before it had a complete meltdown

"Ugh..." Mason groaned

"We win" Onyx grinned

Mason surrendered and put his hands in the air "I lose..."

"Put your hands down" Topaz said

As Mason growled at his defeat, the suit rebooted and automatically targetted the Elites. The suit went on a rampage and attacked

"Bail!" Onyx gasped

Everyone scattered to evade getting hurt. When Onyx got cornered he got ready for a fight but a sudden beam of light blew the machine away

"Onyx!" Rebecca called out

"How is it doing that?" Onyx worried

"That's it's emergency failsafe. You messed with it's systems so it's on autopilot. Now there's nothing that'll stop it from completing it's mission" Mason grinned

The machine came running back but Jackson came up with an armored truck and ran it down. Despite all of that, it suit wouldn't give in

"Ya'know, if that thing wasn't trying to kill us, I'd say it was the coolest thing ever" Onyx said

The suit activated another weapon. The arms disassembled and reassembled into an electric cannon

"Okay, I'll say it... That is the coolest thing ever" Onyx nodded

The robot fired it's weapon but only aimed for the Gems. Rebecca noticed the suit didn't even acknowledge her. She took the opportunity to attack an opponent that didn't even know she was there and fired her weapon. Even though the machine didn't notice Rebecca herself, it reconized the assault and defended itself

"That thing's tough" Claire growled

"Where's Santa?" Jackson asked

"Getting Flash! I don't know what's taking so long though" Onyx shrugged

Mason snuck off and hid behind a building next to a radio tower. The machine was starting to get more violent

"I'm sick of this" Onyx growled "Take that thing down!"

Citrine spun with her club and hammered the robot's legs repeatedly. Rebecca and Topaz fired their lasers at the ground, making the robot lose it's footing in the process. When one of it's legs got stuck in one of the holes, Onyx ran at Citrine

"Cit!" Onyx shouted

Onyx flipped in the air as Citrine winded up her swing. Onyx landed on the club and held on. Citrine swung her weapon as hard as she could, sending Onyx into the air. The robot targetted Onyx and charged it's cannon

Onyx glared at the machine and gripped his katana "Bring it on"

The robot fired it's massive laser. Onyx used his sword as a base to slide along the beam. When he got close, Onyx flipped and swung his weapon. The robot stood there for a moment before it's top half fell to the ground. Onyx fell to his knees

"I don't believe it..." Mason mumbled "They beat it"

"Onyx, are you okay?" Rebecca frowned

"Been better..." Onyx panted

Citrine nudged Topaz and pointed at Mason. The Elites walked towards the General. Without anyone noticing, the robot powered back up and aimed it's cannon at the team

Rebecca heard that machine charging up "Guys, look out!"

Before the robot powered down for good, it fired one last laser. Onyx and the others jumped out of the way. Mason ducked and the laser blasted the radio tower. The tower started to fall over

"Run!" Jackson hollered

Mason ran but he wasn't gonna get out of the way in time. Almost falling victim to the tower, Mason put his arms up and when the tower came crashing down, Mason was unharmed. He looked and saw the Elites standing there. They destroyed the part of the tower that would've hit the General

"You... saved me?" Mason asked

"Don't ask us why" Onyx responded

The sound of someone slowly clapping their hands filled the air. Onyx looked up and saw Santa sitting on top of a building with his reindeer

"Dude!" Onyx glared "Where have you been?!"

"Up here. That was impressive, kid" Santa smirked

Onyx made his way up to Santa and got in his face "That thing almost killed us! And you're just sitting here?! What was that?!"

"A test" Santa said and snapped his fingers

There was a bright light and Onyx was sitting on the couch back at the temple. He looked to his side and saw Topaz sitting next to him and Citrine was in the kitchen

"Uhh..." Onyx mumbled

"Onyx?" Topaz asked, surprised as well

Citrine was looking confused

Jackson entered the room and saw everyone's faces "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

"What are we doing back here?" Onyx asked

"What do you mean?" Jackson wondered

Topaz looked around "Weren't we just in Area 51?"

"And where's Claire?" Onyx followed up

"Area 51..?" Jackson mumbled "Wait, how do you know Claire?"

"Seriously?" Onyx frowned

Jackson laughed "Come on, guys. How many times have I told you to not go through my stuff?"

"We didn't!" Onyx and Topaz replied

Jackson went to finish the preparations for dinner and the Elites walked outside. Onyx noticed all of the injuries from their battle at Area 51 disappeared

"Huh... Guess I just dreamed all of it" Onyx shrugged

"I don't think so. I mean, all of us having the same dream?" Topaz said

"You say that like things even weirder than that haven't happened to us" Onyx deadpanned

Citrine nodded

"True..." Topaz mumbled

"It wasn't a dream" Santa stated

Santa and Flash were floating over them. Onyx instantly took out his katana and threw it but missed when the pair vanished and appeared behind them

"What's going on?! What are we doing back here?! How come Jackson doesn't remember anything?! Why haven't you answered my questions yet?!" Onyx snarled

"Relax, kid. Everything's fine. All I did was revert time" Santa said nonchalantly

"Oh..." Onyx nodded for a brief moment "What?!"

"You... sent us back in time?" Topaz mumbled

"Yes. More specifically, I targetted the beings of your past selves and threw the consciousness of your future selves in them" Santa explained

"Oh..." Onyx nodded "What?!"

Santa sighed "I put your future selves in your past bodies"

The team thought back and realized they were in the exact same positions they were in before they got a report of a flying object

"You sent us back to before we even met you" Onyx concluded

"That's right" Santa nodded

"Wait, then how come we remember everything when Jackson remembers nothing?" Topaz asked

"It's a Gem thing" Santa shrugged "You can't wipe the memories of a Gem. Humans on the other hand, that's easy. But not Gems"

"What was the point of all of this?" Onyx glared

"It was a test" Santa answered

"Test? What kind of test?" Onyx wondered

"I can't tell you. Not yet" Santa said

Onyx took out his sword "That's it. Answers. Now!"

Santa shook his head "I wish I could tell you more, I do. But I can't. You're not ready yet"

"Traveling back in time, erasing memories... I'm sure there's tons of other stuff you can do. How?" Topaz asked

"Kid, when you've been around as long as I have, there's nothing you can't do" Santa chuckled

"All of this... Why?" Onyx asked

Santa made a straight face "Just keeping my promise to a friend"

The Elites looked more confused than ever

Onyx scratched his head "But-"

"When it's time for you to learn, you'll learn. But, that time isn't now" Santa stated

Before they could ask anything else, Santa and Flash vanished

"You know what, I think I hate that guy" Onyx grumbled

"I am more confused now than I have ever been in my whole life" Topaz said

Citrine frowned and got a headache

"Forget it... It's Christmas Eve and my head is about to explode... Let's just put this on pause and try to enjoy the holiday" Onyx groaned

The others agreed. Before he did anything else, Onyx made a phone call, then went to the park. He sat on one of the swings and waited. He was about to leave when Rebecca showed up

"Hey" Rebecca mumbled

"Hey" Onyx replied

"What's up? You said it was important" Rebecca stated

"Rebecca, I know you've been avoiding me" Onyx said

"Onyx..." Rebecca mumbled

Onyx put his hand up "Just listen. You've been avoiding me... Even though I don't know why, I won't ask. I'm sure you have your reasons and I trust you. I just want you to know that you can always come to me if something's bugging you. You know I'm here for you. So is Topaz, Citrine and my uncle"

Rebecca smiled "I know. Thank you, Onyx"

Onyx returned home with Rebecca walking in right behind him. She was greeted with open arms. Jackson was about to ask why she didn't bring her family but Onyx stomped on his foot to stop him

"Ow!" Jackson winced

"Shh!" Onyx shushed

Everyone sat down to a homemade dinner. Afterwards, they decided to open gifts the team received from Jackson and each other. They even got a few things for Rebecca

"Rebecca, come over here" Onyx called

Rebecca walked to Onyx, Topaz and Citrine who were doing their best to look professional

"Something wrong?" Rebecca worried

"We have one last present for you" Topaz stated

"Oh" Rebecca smiled but didn't see anything around "What is it?"

Onyx stepped up and held out his hand. Rebecca was confused. She hesitated and shook his hand

"Thank you..?" Rebecca spoke

Onyx shook his head "No, thank you"

"Guys, what's going on?" Rebecca asked

"Instead of a big sappy speech, we'll just right to the chase" Topaz smirked

"We want you to join the team" Citrine smiled

"Me?" Rebecca gasped "But, back when I asked you... you said..."

"I know. But I was wrong. No doubt about it, you're definately Elite material" Onyx explained

"What do you say?" Topaz asked

Rebecca nodded "Okay"

Everybody celebrated Rebecca officially joining the team. A little after midnight Jackson said it was time for bed and that Rebecca could spend the night over. Before Onyx could go to his room, Topaz stopped him

"What's up?" Onyx asked

"Are we ever gonna talk about Area 51? Mason and that suit of his?" Topaz wondered

"Of course. Luckily, Santa did us a favor. Now Mason doesn't know we're on to him. We have the advantage. Plus, our army officially just grew. We hold all the cards, my friend" Onyx smirked

"I guess you're right" Topaz smiled

Onyx put his arm around Topaz "Come on, it's Christmas. No time for stress. Let's get some rest and enjoy our vacation"

"You're the boss" Topaz shrugged and went to his room

Onyx thought about Mason one last time before going to his room

 _((Thanks for being patient. I've been extremely busy. I hope you enjoyed the Christmas special. Questions, comments and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays!))_


End file.
